


Blood, Lies, and Love

by Ridley160



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn With Plot, Romance, Secrets, Slash, Some angst, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Top Steve Rogers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: When Steve Rogers volunteered for Project Rebirth they told him they would make him a hero. No one bothered to tell him that the serum would change him into a monster that needed to feed on the blood of the living for survival. Now he has woken up 70 years in a future where there are more like him and his affliction is now seen as gift. Only Steve is convinced that he is at his core still just a monster. 
Then he meets the brilliant, quirky and charismatic Tony Stark, the only person in this crazy new world that seems to understand Steve's misgivings about what he is, but Tony is haunted by something. A secret he has carefully guarded for many years that forced him to push everyone away.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I am normally the person that rolls their eyes and scoffs at vampire fics. So I get it that this entire work is beyond stupid, juvenile, and cliche'. However a friend of mine put this idea into my head and I have sense been unable to ignore it. So I wrote out a few scenes and I have been piecing it together into a cohesive Story. I hope you enjoy. Please be gentle this is my first posted work in years! If you just want the smut just skip to Chapter 5 and Chapter 7.

   

The cold was welcome...it was numbing and in a strange way it was comforting to him. As if all the pains of what he had become had vanished and he would know peace at last. How wrong he would discover he had been. When he opened his eyes groggily to the morning light he first thought that perhaps it had all been a terrible dream, until his vision cleared and he discovered himself in strange surroundings. Slowly he sat up his senses on high alert, listening for the slightest sound of danger. Was he with friendlies? Or had he been captured by the enemy? He stood up and tried for the door, locked...typical. Next he took stock of what he had in the room that could be used, unfortunately the room was barren except for the bed. Upon examination of the frame he discovered it was metal and with his strength he could break off one of the legs and use it as a bludgeon if needed. He ran his hands over the cool metal in contemplation of his options when his ears picked up the light steps of someone walking through the hall and stopped at his door. He stood, balling his hands into fists and got ready for the potential enemy that would pass through that door. He dropped his hands when he saw her. The red hair, her sharp features and commanding presence.

“Steve Rogers.” She greeted as she closed the door softly behind her. She was in a tight black one piece that clung to every curve of her body. She strutted in her hips swaying with seductive flare as she walked past him and eyed him carefully. “Its been a long time...do you remember?”

“Yes I remember you...the war...what they made me...” Steve answered stiffly. He still hadn't come to terms with what he had become. They failed to mention that little detail that he would not be classified as even a human anymore.

“A hero is what they made you...” She responded delicately with a tilt of her head.

“A monster...” Steve bit back. “Should have just left me in the ice...let me have my peace. It was over I don't want to live like this...I don't want to be like you.”

“We searched for so long...” Natasha replied, turning her gaze to the floor for a moment before looking back at Steve. "What I'm about to tell you will come as a shock...”

“Did we lose the war?”

Natasha shook her head. “No...no we didn't. We won...but a lot has changed. We lost you in the ice...it hasn't been a few weeks or months...it's been years. You were frozen...for years until we found you.”

“How long?" Steve asked her.

“...It's been 70 years Steve...” Natasha stated flatly. There was no use in sugar coating or trying to let him down easy, she just wasn't that kind of person. Steve took several steps backwards from her shaking his head in disbelief. No it couldn't have been that long...there was no way, it was impossible.

“No...no...that...that's..." He trailed off As he brought his hands up and raked them through his hair. He just shook his head, staring down into nothing unable to even comprehend it.

“We tried to find you...for all these years we searched and finally...finally we found you.” Natasha walked up to him she reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm, but Steve slapped it away, growling at her.

“Don't touch me!” He snapped and recoiled from her.

Natasha sighed and folded her arms across her chest and stared up at Steve. “I know you still blame me...but remember in the end it was your decision...you said you were willing to make the sacrifice. I am not the bad guy here...because in this world. Our kind, we need to stick together.

“Stop! Stop with that...I'm not like you. I don't want to be like you!” Steve replied hotly. “Why? Why did you bring me back? Why couldn't you have just left me there? You knew I didn't want to be this. I did my job...” Steve just wanted to shut it all out...last he knew he had been flying a plane into the ocean to save the world and end his nightmare.

“It isn't over Steve. The world needs you more than ever...things have changed.” She warned him. “Shield needs your help...our organization has grown since your absence.”

Steve scoffed. “What? did you make more like me? More of your pets?”

Natasha frowned at that feeling taken aback. “You know it was never like that with you...you were always unique.”

“Because I was artificially made...all the perks without the drawbacks...oh wait except the worst one.” He leaned towards her in intimidation. “This wasn't what I signed up for.”

“I wish they had told you...I really did...but now there is no deceit. The others...yes we have others...they know full well what they are getting into and all have agreed.” She flipped her hair and stiffened her stance. Steve could try and intimidated her all he wanted she had no fear of him. She was pure bred, he was as he said artificial. She would possess a strength over him.

“Agreed to give up their humanity?" Steve said in disbelief. He still couldn't comprehend who would actually choose to become such a vile creature.

“As I said...things have changed. There is no more hiding...we are no longer things of myth and legend the world knows of our existence. Our numbers grow every day. There is no reason to be ashamed of what you are...we have been accepted.” She went to touch his arm again but paused and let her hand drop instead. Natasha knew this was hard on him, but it was the only way for him to get through it. In time Steve would adapt as he always had. Steve shook his head and sat down heavily on the mattress letting her words sink in. Even if people did accept them...it still didn't help his personal feelings on the matter. Steve had wanted to end it once he learned the terrible truth behind the rebirth serum. It had changed him physically, curing him of all his aliments, disease and illness didn't affect him. He had increased strength beyond that of a normal human being, superior healing abilities, increased senses and reflexes. He had grown into a six foot, muscled, super soldier...aside from the one major set back. The hunger.

Steve hadn't been prepared when Howard and Peggy told him the truth. He had almost laughed at the audacity of it all, until he realized no matter what he ate, and no matter what he drank it never satisfied. He refused their offers to assist him and instead he fought against the desire and need. He wouldn't allow himself to sink to that level and become the monster he feared so much. It wasn't until Natasha had walked into his room, silently she used a small knife to cut into her wrist and spill the blood. Steve's senses had gone haywire and he became nearly feral as he latched onto her, grabbing her wrist and sinking his teeth into the soft flesh and feeding on her ravenously. That was when he knew there was no going back.

Steve had become the world's first lab created vampire. Natasha was an ancient blood line dating centuries back to the first covens now lost in history. Through the years she had grown fond of humans and longed to return to a life of acceptance. She didn't want to hide in the shadows forever and when she met Dr. Erskine she offered him assistance in his efforts to enhance humanity. Of course they had never anticipated the serum would have such side affects. Since Steve had gone into the ice the world had finally discovered that the myths were true. Vampires existed and had for centuries. They had just hidden themselves and adapted the best they could. Since the creation of the serum it now allowed others to reap the benefits of immortality. The artificial ones couldn't turn humans, so they were able to feed without causing harm, and within the recent years vampirism had been heavily romanticized.

Natasha filled him in on the changes of people's attitudes towards the “curse.” It was seen as more of a blessing and even the next step in human evolution. Steve wasn't convinced...after all there wasn't anything normal about wanting to consume a person's blood. She patted his leg sympathetically and stood up.

“I realize it's a lot to take in...but know for now we are here to help you through it.” Natasha walked over to the door and looked back at him with a soft smile. “I know you think of this as a curse...and a long time ago I did too...but you will find it is possible to have a life with this. I'm happy to have you back...the Director will be in to see you soon. He's a human so put yourself at ease. He will probably brief you on a mission we need your help with...”

Steve just blinked at her slowly. He had just woken up 70 years in the future with no bearings and no knowledge just to be thrown back into the field? “What could I possibly have to offer to you?”

“You once infiltrated a Nazi camp to save hundreds of imprisoned soldiers. We need you to do it again..."

“You need me to save imprisoned soldiers?”

Natasha shook her head. “Not soldiers...just one man...an asset to our organization. Tony Stark...Howard's son.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Natasha I gave her the backstory that she is an ancient vampire and is essentially Steve's sire if you are into any type of vampire lore. I didn't want to go into the workings of the serum and how and why it made Steve into a vampire because honestly I am not that good at making up science BS. Questions Comments?


	2. Rescues and Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more about plot and set up. Getting into Tony's tragic past and Steve starting to loosen up in this modern world.

It felt good to be in uniform again, shield strapped his arm and the adrenaline pumping through his veins. This was normal, this was comforting, not sitting in a room with his thoughts. The Director, Nick Fury had made it clear and simple...Steve Rogers was a soldier and he was needed again. Steve didn't argue, despite his feelings on being a cursed creature perhaps getting back into the grit and doing his job would help ease the transition of waking up in a strange new world.

  
Steve was given a few days of recovery time and they examined him to determine if he was back in peak condition. It appeared he was much more resilient than what the medical staff had predicted, they has assumed there would be months of recovery time, but given his unique condition Steve was mission ready. So here he was on a helicopter in a set of military desert fatigues, they decided the stars and stripes in this area wouldn't be the best for a covert ops mission. Steve was briefed on the delicate situation in the middle east and given a full report of what was known of the terrorist organization called the Ten Rings.

  
They were a few miles out of their location when there was a massive explosion in the distance. Steve leaned out of the helicopter and scanned the horizon, several miles out he saw the cloud erupting into the sky. He scanned the landscape and thought back to the map he had been provided of the area...that was a hot zone and one of their destinations for this trip. Inside Steve's gut twisted uncomfortable, had they been too late?

Steve ordered the pilot to head in the direction of the cloud, and told everyone to have weapons ready this could get ugly. They flew overhead and scanned the remains of a stronghold camp. Fires and burning supplies were scattered everywhere, but it was difficult to see through the smoke, but in the distance Steve spotted a shape heading away from the camp. It was a long shot, but he asked the pilot to do a fly by anyways. The individual walking through the desert was waving them down enthusiastically when they went by and they landed a few yards away. Steve and the others piled out, and Steve approached first eyes scanning the features. Dark hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and facial hair..

  
“Mister Stark?” Steve asked him on his approach. The man stared at Steve as if he couldn't trust his own eyes

  
“...Yeah...” He replied, his voice sounded hoarse and he looked weary.

  
“Sir...I was sent to rescue you...looks like you took care of the hard part yourself.” Steve held his hand out and Stark took his hand. “Steve Rogers sir...I worked with your father..." Steve stated formally.

  
“I thought you were dead...” Tony replied eyes squinting at him as if he were still trying to convince himself Steve was actually real.

  
“...Not dead Stark...just a deep cold slumber...”

 

* * *

 

They took Tony back to the states and got him some much needed medical attention for a dislocated shoulder, and multiple contusions. Shield officials questioned Tony on the nature of his escape...since he had blown up the entire base there was little evidence left to even examine. They had sent in a team to investigate but there was no initial evidence to either support nor deny Tony's fuzzy explanation. The Ten Rings had stockpiled old Stark Industries weaponry from before the weapons division shut down. Tony had stopped production on the weapons division years ago and had sought to use his company for more beneficial purposes. He was the head of mobile devices technology with his line of the Stark phones, tablets, and other various technological wonders Steve had only just began to examine. Apparently a few crates of product that was supposedly destroyed had found its way into the hands of the Ten Rings with some under the table dealings. Something Tony would be looking into later.

Tony had been captured and ordered to build a doomsday missile using the parts of the various weapons they had collected. Tony of course had refused and that earned him a lovely water-boarding and no food or water for three days. In the end Tony told them he would do it and made them a bomb...he just never mentioned it had a timer on it. It exploded outside and the only reason Tony survived was the reinforced steel doors they used for his cell. Fury wasn't entirely convinced Tony was telling everything, but what mattered was he was back in the states and he could continue his work as a consultant. Fury gave the investigation over to Natasha for the time being.

Tony Stark was a busy man and it floored Steve how the man managed to make time for all of his projects. Tony was a consultant for Shield and even supplied several agents with top notch gear. When he wasn't doing that he was running a company that provided services for mobile devices and Tony was even thinking of expanding into robotic prosthetics for amputees and veterans. His explanation...for the mortals of the world not itching to become one with the occult. A joke...but Steve found himself agreeing. Tony had a business partner, Obadiah Stane and one of the termed “embraced.” For humans who had taken the plunge and became vampires using the artificial methods. When Tony was away doing work for Shield Stane was the one that ran things, of course with limitations. Tony liked things done his way.

On top of that Tony even spared time to help out in one of the labs with Dr. Bruce Banner, a scientist for Shield who was currently working on a blood substitute to give vampires who found it difficult to drink from live humans. Also it would reduce the popular opinion that humans were food. They still outnumbered vampires by a vast majority, but as Tony had explained to Steve one evening that gap was getting smaller by the day.

“It will happen and then where will we be?” Tony stated as he jotted down some notes on a pad of paper. Steve was sitting nearby with rapt attention. Since his rescue Steve had spent quite a bit of time getting to know the quirky engineer. Usually when Tony was at Shield Steve found himself stopping by to chat...he supposed he just admired the man's intelligence, and Tony was good at breaking things down for Steve to understand, and he never was rude or condescending. Bruce was in the back looking at samples. “If the human populace continues to decrease then food will become a problem...then we get into frenzies and people fighting vampires and it just...it will be a mess. This blood substitute will fix that.” Tony described the purpose of his and Bruce's little project.

“I thought you were an engineer not a biologist.” Steve observed. Tony chuckled.

“I am an engineer, but I am also a genius. I can learn and master practically any field if I really want to. I prefer engineering, but I have dabbled here and there with bio-chemisty, in the end it's all just mathematics.” Tony replied with his usual hint of arrogance. At first it had bothered Steve how self assured Tony always seemed to be, but throughout the weeks of getting to know him he saw more and more it was a very well practiced facade. “Besides what would Bruce do without my company?”

“Actually get some work done?” Bruce replied wryly.

Tony waved him off. “Uh huh he's still mad that I came up with our latest and greatest test for the blood substitute.” Tony mock whispered to Steve.

“and what is that?” Steve asked curiously.

Tony smirked and shook his head. “Sorry Cap, classified. Tell you what you can sample them when they are finished though.

Bruce rolled his eyes and set the samples onto a tray and placed it into the fridge to solidify. “Well those are going to need a few hours.” He stated as he rolled his gloves off and dropped them into the waste basket. Steve looked from Bruce to Tony.

“So does that mean you two are off duty? Want to grab a bite? I mean...not like that...you know...um I know there are a few vamp friendly places where we can all-” Steve stumbled over his words. Natasha had encouraged Steve to get out and do things with others to help adapt to modern living. So far he had been too nervous to actually try, but Tony bulldozed over his words.

“I would love to, but I really should be going. I have to meet with Obadiah in the morning and I need to have the latest blueprints to pitch to the board for our new Prosthetic division. Rain check?” Tony was already up and collecting his coat and phone before Steve could utter a response. Steve glanced from Tony to Bruce and found that Bruce appeared not at all surprised by Tony's brush off.

“Yeah okay rain check.” Steve tried with a smile. Maybe he had read it wrong and Tony didn't actually want to be friends. Tony headed for the door and looked back. “Hey Steve...I've been meaning to ask you. If you want that is...since I have supplied my services to the rest of Shield's agents I have done up some designs for your uniform. If you stop by the tower this Friday I can scan your measurements and get it into fabrication. You know since I never did actually...well...thank you for finding me in the desert.”

Steve found himself perking up at that. Maybe Tony really did just have a busy schedule and he was reading his dismissal wrong. “Yeah, yeah okay what time?”

“Stop by around 5:00 I should be there by then. See you around Steve, have goodnight Bruce.” Tony waved and was out the door. Steve looked over and saw Bruce eying him with an unreadable expression.

“What?” Steve asked in confusion. Bruce sighed and walked over to Steve and took a seat on one of the stools.

“It's easy to forget who knows Tony's antics and who doesn't” Bruce started, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Don't take it personal that he blew you off, he does it to everyone. Tony is...it's weird. If he wants he can be the center of attention and people want to be noticed by him. Everyone gravitates towards him, but Tony keeps everyone at arms length. I've never seen him or ever known for him to have any real friends or even be involved in any relationship that lasted more than a week.” Steve stared at Bruce for a long moment and looked over to the door where Tony had left. What would drive a person to push away anyone that tried to get close?

“Why? What happened?”

“Well I'm certain you know how his parents died...” Steve nodded he had read the papers on it. He had done research on everyone he had known to see if anyone was still alive and if any had chosen the life of the embraced. None of them had, they were all dead. “Did you know his best friend was murdered their senior year?”

“What?” Steve asked, eyes wide with shock and concern.

“Tony hasn't had an easy life. Howard was an alcoholic and had a lot of high standards for Tony. College was Tony's get away, his chance to be himself without his father's critical eye always on him. Tony was only 18 and he was going to graduate with two masters degrees. The person that really helped him was his friend James Rhodes. They had been roommates since Tony's freshman year, this guy took this kid under his wing and showed him the ropes and helped him deal with the insecurities instilled from his father.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Tony told me once...and...” Bruce looked at Steve, his features softened with understanding. “I think you need to hear it. Not everyone can handle his abundance of personality, and I think it's good for him to broaden his relationships beyond myself, Natasha, Obadiah and the occasional hookup. If you understand where Tony is coming form with this. I just think it would be good for him.”

“So...what happened then? To his friend?” Steve asked. It felt nice to have someone tell him these things that he would be good for Tony to have as a friend. At least to be there in what Tony understood to be friendship. It made Steve feel better about his affliction. That it didn't bother Tony or Bruce that he was a monster.

“Right.” Bruce continued. “So senior year it was Tony's birthday they were graduating in a month so the two of them went out to celebrate. Tony got black out drunk and didn't remember anything. He woke up on the floor of their place and had no memory of how he got back or when, but James wasn't with him. At first Tony didn't think anything of it...you know maybe James had gone out to get food, but he never showed up. The police arrived that evening and gave Tony the news. James was murdered...and not just a gun shot or stabbed he was...disemboweled. Ripped apart by a psycho....naturally since he was the last person known to have seen James Rhodes alive Tony was taken in for questioning, then three years later his parents die in a car crash. There was never any conviction and to this day Tony still never got closure. People still accuse him too...so Steve that is why Tony keeps people at arms length. He can't fathom loosing someone close to him again. So just understand it really isn't personal it's just how he had learned to deal with his trauma.”

“That's awful...for someone to have to go through that.” Steve said quietly. He was determined to make a difference in Tony's life. He could show him that it was okay to have people close to you, because a life of forced isolation was no way to live. Steve understood he had tried to do the same once back in the 40's. He had shunned his Howling Commandos and Bucky in fear of ever hurting one of them if he-god forbid- went into a frenzy. When he woke up from the ice he realized that he had wasted his time with them. He missed his chance with Peggy and he regretted it. He didn't want someone else to make that same mistake, he didn't want Tony to regret the same way he had.

 


	3. Heart Beat

“So...you were the first of them...” Tony mentioned off handedly as he scanned a holographic blueprint. Tony had been tasked with updating Steve's uniform. Something form fitting to allow movement, but armored enough to protect him from threats. Steve was standing in the center of the room, his arms out so Tony's A.I. could get an accurate scan, he stiffened up slightly. Tony knew full well that Steve was a vampire, and up until now Tony hadn't mentioned it or even implied it with Steve. That was one of the reasons Steve had enjoyed spending time with him, but he should have known the questions would have come sooner or later. He tried not to let his irritability show.

“...Yes...” He replied shortly. Tony didn't look away from his work, just made some adjustments based off of Steve's measurements.

“I know you don't like talking about it. Natasha may have filled me in on your...hesitance with the entire thing, but I have to ask is it true you refuse to do live feeds? You can drop your arms now.”  
Steve shifted uncomfortably as he lowered his arms and folded them across his chest defensively. “Why does it matter to you what I do or do not...feed on?”

Tony shrugged. “Just making conversation...everyone here who embraced openly feed on the volunteers. Hell I hear some people get off on it. You however refuse...they just give you a blood bag or something?"

“Yes...” He really didn't want to elaborate any further. The hunger was an issue, it was ever present and Steve was hyper aware of the sound of every human's beating heart. He could hear the fluid flow through the valves and course through the body. It was maddening but he kept his resolve. While he could feed from others like himself it never was satisfying he needed human blood to quench the thirst, but Steve couldn't bring himself to do it. He had felt disgusted with himself when he had pounced on Natasha all those years ago, lapping up the blood like a starved animal. He had been ashamed of how his instincts had kicked in. There was no control...Steve didn't want that to happen again. So he drank what they offered as long as he didn't have to feed from a living human. The blood packs were stale...unsatisfying but they kept the hunger at bay and his chances for a frenzy decreased. Although Natasha had warned him it would only last for so long the instinct for the hunt was too strong and he would have to indulge in it at some point. He wished she was wrong...but at her age it was hard to argue. Which was why he was so hopeful that Tony and Bruce would have a breakthrough with the blood substitute. If he could have something like that he would have an easier time adjusting to all of this.

“You don't like to talk about it....” Tony stated again at Steve's lack of details. “I get it...you feel that is how people define you. By the monster not the man. I can sympathize.”

Steve scoffed. “Really? how could you possibly sympathize with me on this Tony?” He looked over to Tony and was surprised to find him uncharacteristically somber. It was a fleeting moment and Tony's expression shifted back to one of nonchalance. Steve suddenly felt very guilty, of course Tony would have some idea people still blamed him for his friend's murder. When Tony spoke again it wasn't what Steve had expected.

“My father helped create the atomic bomb that eventually ended the war and killed thousands of people.... His entire career defined by the weapons he created, and I in my youth foolishly following in his footsteps. I was hailed as the most famous mass murderer at the time. The merchant of death. A war profiteer. I used to wonder what had possibly gone wrong in Howard's life to force him into the alcoholic tyrant of my childhood. I get it now...always defined by what people fear. No matter the good you try to do people always remember what it is that made you legendary, and there is no escape from it.”

Steve blinked, surprised by the amount of insight Tony had. Still he didn't believe that Tony clearly understood what it was like to be as Steve was. A monster in his own eyes “What made you change that?” Steve asked

“I didn't want to be defined as a mass murderer...I discovered my weapons were being sold under the table to some very unsavory types. I ended production immediately. I built the weapons to protect people...not to make it easier for the bad guys to kill innocent people." Tony cleared his throat, indicating he was done with that topic. He continued from their previous topic, Steve's vampirism.

“I only ask out of scientific curiosity Captain...” Tony added. “While yes I could ask Natasha, Maria, even my business partner Obadiah, or any of the other agents or civilians with this affliction...but you are different.”

“How am I different Tony?” Steve asked with intrigue.

“You don't want it...you never did. Natasha has since learned to live with her vampirsm. The others embraced it openly, it was their choice...but not you...you walked into that lab expecting to be made into a hero...and in your mind they made you into a monster." Tony tilted his head in Steve's direction. “And that is why I ask you...In a world where the mass of the population has accepted this change you still fight against it. I find you interesting...and that's why I wanted to ask you. Plus the blood substitute will be a solution for more individuals with your mind set. Not everyone enjoys feeding on live humans...although I hear it is quite the experience for both parties.” Tony said thoughtfully.

“Have you?” Steve asked. Tony blinked and looked back at Steve seeming to have forgotten they were in the middle of a conversation.

“Huh? Have I what?”

“Been fed on?” Steve felt a little tense while he asked, but to his relief Tony shook his head. He didn't understand why he felt relieved to know that. Still he found it...unusual. “Really? Can I ask why?”

Tony thought a moment, tapping a pen on his desk and leaning back in his chair. “I guess it never appealed to me. I am fully supportive of your kind and culture, and I have been propositioned on more than one occasion, but I guess...I don't know it feels too intimate of a gesture. I know it sounds stupid.” Tony admitted while avoiding eye contact with Steve.

“No it's not stupid. I understand what you mean.” More so than Tony could understand. Steve suspected that also stemmed from Tony's fears of losing people he cared about. Tony then returned to his work and they fell into silence.

“Alright what do you think of this?” Tony asked and gestured for Steve to come over to him after a few minutes. Steve walked over behind Tony and leaned over him to view the holographic. The design looked functional and Tony had kept the signature stars and stripes. As he examined it Steve became fully aware of how close he was to Tony. Since the serum Steve quickly learned that each person had a unique scent marker that he could use to identify them. Standing this close to Tony and getting a full whiff of it he found that Tony had an incredibly unique and alluring scent. He hadn't exactly been close enough to notice but it hit him fully and suddenly. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly, taking it all in. He didn't know how to even identify it it was just so...so Tony.

Then his attention was drawn to the intense beating, Steve could hear Tony's heart. He could hear it and just imagine it pumping the blood through his veins. He opened his eyes again not even looking towards the screen anymore his eyes were drawn instead to Tony's smooth neck and zeroed in on the artery. He could see it beating with his heart sending the sweet fluids coursing through his body. Would Tony's blood taste as good as he imagined it? Steve felt a powerful urge stir inside of him, the thirst hit him sudden and strong. He hadn't felt something such as that since Natasha had offered herself to him when he was starved. Steve backed up and away suddenly from Tony in alarm.

“...Cap? You alright?”

“Yeah-yeah sorry...” He rubbed his face. “Just...I think I need to uh...you know...eat something?”

Steve had expected Tony to recoil from him, to put further distance between them. That was usually people's reactions to Steve...despite how comfortable people said they were around him and his kind. Tony didn't even flinch. He nodded in understanding and grinned in good humor. “I know I'm tempting Cap...but I don't put out until the third date...no necking.” He smirked and shooed Steve away. “Go I can finish this up.”

“Thanks Tony.” Steve smiled softly and exited Tony's lab. It had been a while since he had felt normal around someone, however it had scared him that sudden urge he had experienced. Steve chalked it up to plain negligence on his own part. Natasha had warned him that he needed to feed on a more regular schedule to keep himself in check. The last thing he would want would be to go into a blood frenzy and kill someone. Steve went to his private quarters on the Shield base where a packet of blood was waiting for him. Reluctantly Steve drank it...but the taste was bland and left him with only a stronger desire to taste something fresher. He sat in his room and felt a fleeting despair pass through him...if the blood packs didn't satisfy him he would become a danger to everyone around him. Bruce wasn't any closer to successfully producing the blood substitute.

 


	4. The Plot Thickens

“...It's getting worse Natasha...” Steve confessed to her. He paced in his room. Steve didn't like having to come to her, but she was the only one that could possibly understand him and how to help him get through this. “No matter how much I try to satiate it...it's still there...constantly like an itch that won't go away.”

“You are getting close to a frenzy...I told you.” Natasha replied to him not unkindly but sternly. “You have to have something fresh to keep the instincts at bay. We are supposed to feed on live prey...what you are consuming is dead. I told you we have plenty of people willing to offer themselves for us to feed upon.”

“I can't...I just can't do it...” Steve shook his head.

“You'll have to get over it eventually Steve...you can't fight it forever. Believe me you will lose to it and you will then truly become the monster are so afraid of. At least this way you have your control...and you have your sanity.” Natasha warned him. She stood up from his bed and ran her hand through her hair. “I will send someone to you and you will feed from them before you hurt someone...” Natasha received a message on her phone. “I have to go...I will send you a volunteer. Feed and you will feel better. She left him him alone.

Natasha walked out of the room and headed towards the medical labs towards the morgue. She walked in and wrinkled her nose, the stench of death and chemicals always made her stomach churn. She walked over to one of the tables where a charred corpse lay gutted from the autopsy.

“Ms. Romanoff.” The accented voice of Gemma Simmons greeted her warmly. “Glad you could come down on such short notice.”

“What did you find.” Natasha asked looking over the body. It had been one of the members of the Ten Rings collected from the site that Tony had been held.

“Well there is extensive damage from the explosion that part is a given, but upon further inspection I found that this body was burned postmortem.”

Natasha looked up sharply. “You're saying?”

“This man was long dead before the fires reached him...and that isn't all. You see I suspected that it was possible he could have been another prisoner so I examined him further. I discovered heavy lacerations to several of the internal organs. As if he had been slashed with a blade. The charring of the outer layers of the flesh made it difficult to find any supporting evidence but it is clear. This man was dead before Mr. Stark's bomb went off.” That was certainly intriguing. Natasha looked over the body once more...she had a feeling that Tony Stark wasn't giving them the full story.

“...What happened in that cave Stark?” Natasha murmured quietly.

Steve did not take Natasha's offer and politely asked the agent, Sharon was her name, to leave his quarters. He wasn't about to just sink his teeth into a volunteer no matter how hungry he felt. It still felt wrong... Steve sighed and decided to work out his frustrations in the gym. He found that sometimes physical exhaustion helped to ebb the pangs he felt. When he arrived he noted the agents that left. There were still plenty of people that were wary of his kind. Steve warmed up with stretches and started to work on a punching bag getting lost in his thoughts.  
His mind drifted to Tony, it often did nowadays since that close call in the lab a few days prior. Steve suspected it was due to his need to feed that was driving his thoughts to the genius. Tony was the only human that he had extended amounts of contact with. It was only natural that he would feel drawn to him in such a way. Steve's predatory instincts had to be the cause of his fixation. It didn't help that when Tony was home in his personal work space he often wore those tank tops that exposed his neck and shoulders...Steve could almost see the pulsing artery, so close, he could hear it pumping that sweet liquid, just one taste was all he wanted.

To grip Tony's slender waist, run his hand softly along his neck to feel for the perfect spot, lean his head down and lick at the salty flesh. Let his fangs out, then hold onto Tony tightly as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh and let the blood flow. He would close his mouth over the wound and lap up the delicious fluid. Would Tony gasp and push him back? Would he fight the pain and try to escape it? Or would he lean his head back and moan openly and pull Steve in closer and offer himself....Steve hit the bag hard enough to break the chain and sent it across the room. He stood there panting heavily...he didn't feel any better just more flustered. What on earth had that been? Steve had imagined what it would be like to feed from a live human before...but it had never been so...so intimate. Steve felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the implied sexual nature of his fantasy.

Steve cleaned up the mess of the bag and showered in hopes the water could wash away the shame he felt. Tony was the only person that Steve felt he was truly comfortable with...and like an animal all he could focus on was biting into Tony's flesh and drink his fill. Perhaps Natasha was right and he was closer to a frenzy than he realized. Steve was reconsidering calling in a volunteer feeder when Nick Fury called him onto a mission. This was just what he needed.

A Shield owned ship had been taken hostage and Steve along with a small team of agents were to infiltrate and rescue the hostages on board. They placed Natasha on his team as she was one of the more capable agents, vampire or not. It was a straight forward mission that was until Natasha wasn't where she was supposed to be and nearly blew the entire mission for them. Turned out she was given orders to retrieve sensitive data for Shield. Steve didn't appreciate the deceit.

Natasha herself combed the data once they returned. Steve wasn't sure what exactly they were looking for. He stayed close by her side curious as to what was so important in that data they took, and why no one thought it important to tell him what the real purpose of their mission was. Natasha was frowning as she decrypted it, her eyes scanning it.

“That...that can't be right.” she muttered and typed some commands into the console. Steve looked from the data to her. It looked like photos of documents and old texts.

“What have you got?” He asked her leaning forward in his chair. Natasha shook her head. “Sorry...” She stated and hit a few keys and closed the documents. “I need to bring this to Fury. You don't have clearance."

“You do realize I almost got blown up for this...” Steve replied dryly.

“And I took blame for that...look if Fury decides you need to know we will notify you but for now...” She pulled the USB drive out and held it up. “No one but the Director and myself need to know.” Natasha stood up and exited the room. She headed straight for the director himself. She met him in his office.

“Agent Romanoff...I take it its urgent.” Fury leaned back in his chair at his desk, eying her carefully with his one good eye. He was a man that didn't like to be bothered unless it was absolutely necessary. Natasha strolled in and held up the USB drive before handing it over to him.

“I was searching those files and uncovered something unusual.” She stated while clasping her hands in front of herself. Fury inserted the drive on his computer and opened it up.

“What am I searching for exactly?” Natasha leaned over the desk and pointed to the correct files. Nick clicked on them and opened them, inside was numerous texts and photos.

“I haven't seen these texts in...several hundred years.” Natasha informed him. “Someone is interested in our history...vampiric history. These accounts date back to centuries past. In particular they contain the histories of the genocide.”

Fury looked up at Natasha in question. Fury was well versed in his history of the vampires, but they were still secretive and given how ancient Natasha was there was still a lot he was unaware of. His piercing look from his one good eye silently asking her to elaborate. Natasha looked down in shame.

“It wasn't a pleasant time...I don't like to think about it...but...someone has uncovered the truth and so you should know of it as well.” Natasha took breath. “There is so much more to the occult than you realize sir...more than just vampires.”

“Get to the point Agent Romanoff.”

“Sir...someone has discovered our accounts on the mass slaughter of the werewolves...” Fury fixed his gaze on her silently for a long moment before he spoke.  
“You are telling me that werewolves....”

“Once existed...yes sir...they were hunted to extinction by us... I was involved in several of the murders myself. I am not proud of it Sir.”Natasha clenched her hands together. She had done so many terrible things in her long life, but she very much regretted her part in the genocide of a species. All the werewolves had wanted was freedom of slavery and the vampires fearing their strength killed all of them before they could rise against their masters.

“How does this information benefit someone Agent Romanoff?” Fury asked her. Shaking her out of her memories.

“I'm not certain yet sir...but the fact that someone out there is searching for this information worries me.

“Alright keep an eye out for any more of this kind of information. Anyone searching for your people's texts or artifacts I want to know about it. Any news on your investigation on Stark's escape from the Ten Rings?”

“Only bits and pieces sir...I am still investigating but I am convinced that something happened there. Something he isn't telling us and that worries me.”

“Keep me updated Romanoff.”

Natasha nodded in understanding and exited the director's office. What could someone possibly gain by searching for that information? To discredit the vampires? There were groups out there claiming they were Satan's children and anyone embraced was only going against the word of God and needed to be cast out with the rest of the sinners. She really despised some religions. Still...why hadn't anyone come forward with this information yet?

  


 


	5. Blood Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you have made it this far in this fantastic voyage of bad writing and poor attempts at plot and mystery here is a nice smutty filled chapter for you! I'm not great at sex scenes so hope it isn't too terrible.

Steve had been given a few days rest after his mission with Natasha. He made the rounds around Shield, and drank his fill of a blood bag to sustain the nagging hunger before heading for the lab. He walked in expecting to find Tony, but was a little disappointed to find he wasn't there. Steve didn't want to be impolite so he greeted Bruce warmly.

“Hey Steve, back from your mission already?” He gestured vaguely. “Word tends to get around whenever they send you out.” Bruce sat down and examined a beaker of fluid. “What can I do for you?”

Steve shrugged. “Just wanted to see how the blood substitute was coming along.” And he wanted to see Tony...but he left that detail out.

“Last batch was a bust...trying something new. I think Tony was onto something it just is a lot of trial and error.”

“Where..is Tony? Did he have something for his company?” Steve couldn't stop himself from asking. What was wrong with him? He had never had anyone dominate his thoughts in such a way, not even Peggy. Bruce shook his head.

“No just another one of Tony's quirks. He is a little OCD about things.” Steve raised an eyebrow he wasn't exactly familiar with what that meant. “Right...uh obsessive compulsive.” Bruce explained. “It's mild, but every month Tony locks himself in his lab and does a full run down diagnostic of all his systems to make sure everything is working at optimum efficiency. He updates everything, and cleans out old data. It's just a thing he does, you get used to it. Sometimes he takes a few days off afterward, he stays up all night doing this stuff. You could probably visit him tomorrow.”

“Yeah...I might do that...he does still have that uniform for me. Uh thanks Bruce.” Steve waved and walked out. Bruce smirked and shook his head. He hoped for Steve's sake that Tony would stop being so stubborn and for once let someone metaphorically break that wall he has so carefully constructed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Steve arrived at the tower and announced his presence to Jarvis at the elevator. He rode it up to Tony's workshop and found the engineer crouching over...was that a vintage motorcycle? Steve felt a longing for his bike from the war.

“Tony?” Steve called. The engineer glanced briefly towards Steve then, a small smile graced his features before returning to his work. Even from where he was standing Steve could smell Tony's unique scent..had it become more potent? Or was he just hyper aware of it now?  
“How can I help you Cap?" Tony asked keeping his eyes on his work.

“I didn't see you in the labs yesterday Bruce said you where doing some...I actually don't understand what he said but something with your...uh all this.” He waved his hand around at all the impressive computer consoles, diagrams, holograms and monitors.

Tony snorted with a laugh. “It's a diagnostic of my tower's computer systems. Jarvis runs through a series of checks to make sure we are operating at maximum efficiency, speed, energy and all that. When we find a problem we fix it.” Tony shrugged. “It's just a thing I do.”

“Yeah he said...once a month isn't that a bit excessive?” Steve asked carefully he saw Tony's posture stiffen slightly.

“No it stops the bigger problems before they become problems. By doing a check each month I actually have cut down on the amount of time I would waste when something goes critical-” Tony stopped mid sentence and cursed. He hadn't been paying attention and his hand had slipped and caught on a piece of metal on the bike slicing his hand. Tony stood up and headed for a nearby sink at the end of the room to wash the grit away from the cut.

“Shit!” Tony cursed as he examined the gash on his hand. It was as if time slowed down for Steve. All his focus went directly to he red liquid dripping down Tony's hand. He watched intently as it flowed out of the small gash and dribbled down over the curves of his skin, leaving a crimson trail staining his skin. Tony was putting pressure over the wound while walking over to another table, Steve eyed as more trailed down his arm. He could smell it in the air, it overflowed his senses. Tony was rummaging through a drawer. Steve was moving before he realized he stalked over to Tony, his prey, slowly and delicately. Tony was muttering to himself as he opened up a a first -aid kit, but as he reached in for some gauze Steve's hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. Tony jumped a little in surprise. He stared up at Steve, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Steve? Are you......oh...?” Tony didn't finished his sentence as at that point Steve brought Tony's hand up and licked up his arm were the trail of blood had trickled down. Steve's senses felt like they were on fire the instant the sweet liquid touched his tongue, he had never tasted anything like it before. His craving and thirst only increased as he trailed up to the gash on Tony's hand. Steve closed his lips over it and suckled gently, using his tongue to lap up more of the coppery intoxicating fluid. Living blood, fresh blood, it was warm, and tasted so so good. The act of feeding, it was so primal and intimate Steve felt the rush of arousal hit him. It was powerful and intense, he wanted to chase more of that pleasurable feeling growing deep inside.

Steve pulled back, with a satisfied sigh, the taste still fresh in his mouth. His fangs had extended out, he felt like he was intoxicated he was in such bliss. The thirst not quite satisfied, but enough to keep the frenzy at bay. Steve met Tony's eyes, his expressive brown eyes half lidded as if he were in a daze, his breath coming out shaky and shallow. The air between them was thick with need, and in Steve's blood lust he didn't think twice about taking exactly what he desired. Steve let go of Tony's wrist, then reached back to cradle the back of Tony's neck and brought him in. Steve's lips met Tony's in a heated, demanding kiss.

Tony succumbed to him willingly, parting his lips for Steve to lay claim to him. Steve explored him, tasted him, dominated him completely with his tongue. They broke apart to take a few gulping gasps of air before crashing together again in passionate reckless abandon. Steve could hear Tony's heart racing, he could feel the increased blood flow through his veins as his hands slide over the tight muscled body. Steve pulled away and held Tony to him, one arm tight around his waist the other gripping his hair behind his head. Steve forced Tony's head to tilt to expose more his neck, as he leaned down, kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh. He felt Tony shudder beneath him, his breath hitch in a surprised gasp as Tony held tightly to Steve's back, digging his nails into the fabric of his jacket.

Steve found the spot he wanted and wasted no more time. He sank his fangs into the base of Tony's neck. Tony groaned, a deep almost animalistic growl of satisfaction as Steve fed from him. Hearing Tony's reactions only fueled Steve's need and he gripped the smaller man tighter and lapped up the delicious fluid. Steve drank his fill, feeling for the first time satisfied as far as the hunger went, but he was left with another intense and primal desire burning inside him. The heat and excitement of the moment going straight to his hardening cock.

Steve let go of Tony's neck, giving one last slow long lick to the bite wound to help it heal. He pulled back and gazed down at Tony, he looked wreaked but in such a good way. His breath was short and shallow, his hair mussed, the bite still fresh on his neck. Tony glanced up at Steve, the pupils of his eyes fully dilated in arousal, there was the unmistakable hardness pressing into Steve's thigh. Steve grabbed Tony by his hips, backing him up against the workbench as he leaned down and caught Tony's lips again in a demanding kiss.

Tony let out a small moan as Steve pressed his body against him, rolling his hips into Tony, letting him feel the hardness of his erection. Steve hoisted Tony up onto the bench and pushed him down onto his back, knocking aside the tools and papers to the floor as he too clambered up and straddled the brunette. He rutted against him, the slide and friction of his pants the only relief on his straining cock, Steve had never felt so driven before...as if the act of feeding had sent him into a wild sex crazed frenzy.

Tony arched his back up and against Steve as the much larger man ground his hips against him. Tired of the teasing and the waiting, Tony reached down and worked on getting Steve's pants open. He tugged at the belt and unzipped him hurriedly, Steve shifted his weight to allow Tony better access to him. Steve shivered when Tony's hand closed around him, coaxing his length out from the confines of fabric into the open air. His tip was already leaking from excitement, and he bit back a moan when he felt Tony's thumb swipe over the slit and smear it down his shaft.

Steve couldn't control his quick shallow thrusts up into Tony's hand, wanting more stimulation, he was so sensitive and worked up he knew he was close already. Steve bent down and kissed Tony again, reaching his own hand down to palm the genius' erection through his pants. Tony leaned his head back gasping and gripped Steve tightly in his hand. Steve worked Tony's pants open frantically, wanting to touch him, wanting to get him to make more of those sweet noises. He stroked Tony, long slowly up his length to the tip and back down to the base. Tony bit his lip, a low keen escaping his throat at the pleasure Steve was providing him, he could definitely come from this...but Tony wanted more, he wanted Steve to give it all to him.

“Want you.” Tony moaned into a kiss. “I want you Steve, please fuck me!” He begged him, rutting his hips up against him. Steve was more than willing to comply with Tony's request. He kissed him deeply, moaning into it as their naked lengths brushed together. Steve pulled back draggin Tony with him off the workbench and settling him back onto the floor. Without a word Steve turned Tony around and pushed his chest down against the workbench roughly. Then he grabbed Tony's pants, pulling them down before lowering his own and pressed his leaking cock against the cleft of Tony's bare ass. Steve leaned down kissing Tony's cheek affectionately.

“Have anything to make this easier on you?” He asked, his voice low and filled with lust.

“Left drawer...don't give me that look I use it on Dummy to keep his motors running smoothly.” Steve reached for the drawer and sure enough there was a small bottle of lubricant. He opened the bottle and poured some into his hand and he reached down letting his fingers coat the outside of Tony's entrance. He gently circled the pad of his finger around it getting Tony to relax to the sensation before pushing in against the tight muscle. Tony tensed up beneath him at the intrusion, but soon relaxed, breathing shallowly as Steve worked the single digit in and out, loosening him up. It wasn't exactly pleasurable, not yet at least, more foreign than anything. When Steve pulled out and added a second finger that was when Tony hissed at the burning stretch, his hands gripped the edge of the workbench tightly as he endured it. Steve rubbed his back, sliding his hand under Tony's shirt to feel the hard muscle and rake his nails down. Steve curled his fingers and pushed in deeper at a new angle and was rewarded with a loud shuddering moan from Tony.

“Oh fuck Steve!” He cursed. The stimulation on his prostate so intense, Tony wanted more of it. He bucked his hips back, rolling them against Steve's fingers, Steve watched him, this gorgeous human practically fucking himself on his fingers. Steve's own cock twitched excitedly in anticipation. If Tony was this responsive to just his fingers how would he react to Steve's cock buried deep inside him. Steve's movements became more frantic, he needed to get Tony ready and soon. He pulled his fingers out, added more lube then inserted a third, Tony whimpered at the intrusion, but he didn't fight it. Once Steve was satisfied that Tony had been thoroughly stretched he removed his fingers and coated his staining cock with lubricant.

Steve stood behind Tony, taking himself in hand he guided the tip against Tony's waiting hole. Tony pushed back against him, indicating he was ready, and Steve pushed himself into the hot channel of Tony's ass. Steve gripped tightly to Tony's hips as he settled himself fully into him, and waited for him to acclimate to his size. Being inside Tony was thrilling, the surrounding flesh hot and tight around him, he couldn't resist shifting ever so slightly, pulling out just enough to gain a little friction. He heard Tony gasp, and he moved beneath him, pushing himself back against Steve with a sensual roll of his hips. Tony was ready for him.

Steve pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling of exiting the warmth and tightness only to push forward into it again, making Tony whimper softly. He wasn't able to hold that agonizingly slow pace for long, he was too tightly wound as it was. Steve thrust into Tony, driving the head of his cock deep into him, angling himself to hit that sweet spot. He soon had Tony writhing beneath him, clutching at the edges of the table, panting heavily, and moaning with each thrust into him. It was exhilarating to know that Steve was causing this, he was the reason Tony was coming apart so sweetly, an image of perfect debauchery.  
Tony reached down and began to stroke himself in time with Steve's thrusts. He was getting so close, he just needed that extra little push. Steve slowed his movements, slapping Tony's hand away.

“Let me.” He practically growled and took Tony's cock into his hand and stroked him. Tony gasped and groaned, the onslaught of stimulation coiling into a bundle of pleasure in his groin.

“Steve...I'm so close...so close.” He panted. “Don't stop...please don't stop!” Steve had no intention to, despite his own quickly approaching orgasm he was determined to ensure that Tony was first.

“That's it, that's it. Come for me Tony.” Steve thrust into him particularly hard and fast and that sent Tony over the edge. Steve stroked him through it as his body tensed up, his muscles clenched hard and tight around Steve as his climax washed over him. Tony came, his cock pulsing, spilling his seed into Steve's hand, his hips thrusting forward with each wave of his passing orgasm. Steve continued to fuck him, so close to his own climax, as Tony's muscles tightened up around him Steve finally reached his own orgasm and came himself, with a choked off moan while shooting his load into the genius beneath him.  
Steve leaned against Tony's back, his hands on either side of the workbench now as he caught his breath. Tony's eyes where closed, his head resting against the surface of the table as he panted, a thin sheen of sweat covered them both. As the lasting aftershocks dissipated Steve finally came back to himself fully. The haze of blood lust and sex finally gone he had a clear mind and felt a sudden dread and horror at what he had just done.

Steve pulled out of Tony, and cringed when he saw Tony wince. Steve looked away in shame and quickly pulled his pants up refastening them as the panic started to set in. Tony moved slowly, pushing himself up from the work bench and glancing back at Steve with a satisfied smirk.

“What's the rush Captain?” He drawled as he too pulled his clothing back up.

“I shouldn't have done that...any of that...I didn't know what I was doing. I-I need to see Natasha...I think I just I just frenzied or something. Oh God...God I fed from you...I bit you and I just...I just took it!” Steve stammered as he refastened his belt and took several steps back and away from Tony

  
“Whoa...whoa you didn't frenzy okay? I would be dead if you had...you apparently haven't fed in awhile and when I cut myself it just triggered you. It happens Steve...you didn't force me into anything.”

  
Steve shook his head. “No...no I've never fed from a human before. I never wanted to become that..my God Tony I couldn't stop. I couldn't...”

“Hey take it easy...” Tony tried to coax him down gently.

“How are you not horrified by this?” Steve asked him in alarm. Tony was way too calm and it bothered Steve. He had just forced himself on Tony, drank his blood and took sexual advantage of him. Natasha had told Steve that the act of feeding on humans provided a euphoria so it wasn't traumatizing. It was common for humans to desire sexual stimulation after being bitten, but Tony had never been bitten before. Steve almost felt nauseous, he covered his face with his hands. “you've never been bitten before. You even told me you didn't want to be and...damn it. I'm so sorry. This was wrong...all of this was so wrong.”

Tony approached him cautiously. “Steve...look at me.” He reluctantly dropped his hands and gazed down at Tony. His face was open and honest, still flushed from their previous activity. “I don't regret any of it okay? I enjoyed it...all of it...I never knew being bitten it felt...I don't know it felt incredible. Knowing that it was you...that was what made it so enjoyable. I was giving you what you needed and when I felt how turned on you were after...I couldn't resist you and I wanted it. This wasn't just out of nowhere Steve...I've been attracted to you for a long time. I have wondered what it would be like to have you feed on me, and wow is it something.”

Steve blinked slowly at Tony letting his words settle inside his mind. Was Tony really okay with all of it. He was acting as if this were the most normal thing in the world. “...I think it's best I stay away from you...I don't want to force myself on you again. you say it's okay now but what if I do it again? what if I grow accustomed to it and just expect you to offer yourself whenever I need blood? I can't ask that of you.”

“You really have a lot to learn about what you are.” Tony replied with a shake of his head. “That won't happen as long as you fulfill your needs...Steve I'm saying I am willing...”

“I can't ask that of you...”

“I am offering.” Tony stated.

“I'm sorry...I'm sorry I can't...I just can't... I need to think things through.” Steve exited Tony's workshop quickly before Tony could get in another in word. He needed to clear his head and he needed to understand exactly what had just happened, he needed to speak to Natasha. Steve felt terrible about leaving Tony like that, but what else could he do? Besides...as Bruce had mentioned Tony didn't do long term relationships. If Steve were to have someone to feed from it would be someone he could actually have a life with. The notion of that with Tony...he wanted it but would Tony even allow that? No it would probably be casual so he could keep Steve at arms length like everyone else. That just wasn't something he was willing to do.

 

* * *

 

“So...you want to know about mating rituals?” Natasha responded once she had gotten Steve to finally admit that he had engaged in a rather intimate act.

“If that's what you want to call it...” Steve replied with a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

“Feeding on a human creates a euphoria for them, it makes the act pleasant for them so we may in times of need get our nourishment without a witch hunt being issued. It came in handy in the dark ages when humans were a lot more superstitious. It is the same if we feed on each other, but the one consuming doesn't get the proper satisfaction...our blood is tainted, but you will often see two vampires biting and feeding off each other during sexual engagements as it is pleasurable for both. Why do you think there are humans that offer themselves up? They enjoy the process. Our kind seeks companionship...it is based on survival. Our strength is in numbers and that is why we used to have the covens and the houses back in the ancient times of our rein. So often when in the presence of a potential life mate your body will react and you will feel the desire to have sex as a way of sealing the bond. We are not much different than humans in a lot of ways.”

“But...what if they are just confused? What if they are still experiencing that...that euphoria as you called it. What if it lingers and they don't realize what they are saying...” That had been a concern of Steve's that Tony had just been in that hazy post coitus euphoria and hadn't fully understood the reality of the situation.

Natasha shook her head. “It doesn't work like that." She tilted her head as she eyed him carefully trying to get a read on him. “You fed from a human didn't you? that's why you're so worked up over this.”

Steve sighed and nodded. “Yes...yes I did..."

“Was it that Sharon girl?”

“Who?”

“Sharon? the blond, agent 13...no?” Natasha watched him for any further hints.

“I'm not telling you who it was...I just want to know that...that everything will be alright." Steve said quietly. He didn't want to ruin the delicate friendship between himself and Tony.

“Everything will be alright.” Natasha soothed. “I say if this person is willing and offering and if you enjoy being with them why not give it a try?” Natasha suggested. “After all if it was as intense as you say it was...this could be a potential life mate for you.”

“I don't want to hurt anybody...” Steve said glumly and life mate? Tony? No never. That didn't make sense. Tony was a man.  
“You won't hurt anyone if you are nourished. A human mate will provide that for you. You don't have to worry about draining them and you don't have to feed everyday...you could go a month without worrying about a frenzy if you've drank your fill of fresh blood.” She added the last part as an afterthought. “ Just don't go marking them.”

“Marking?” Steve asked in confusion. So many rules, so many things he didn't know. Perhaps he should have been more open to Natasha's attempts at informing him about everything. Customs and traditions of their world.

“When dealing with humans if you don't lick the bite after feeding it will scar and leave a mark. It's an ancient method but you don't want to run into anyone that follows the old ways...when we kept humans as...well property...we marked them to show them as ours. It was so they couldn't run off. It was like a form of branding."

“You kept human slaves?”

“...Yes...it was a different time. Anyways...you mark this person and it could create trouble for them...just be aware.

“Never said I was going back to this person...you're implying that I will.”

“Because I know you will." She said with a smirk.

“How do you know that?” Steve turned and looked at her. He was genuinely curious why it was she thought she could read him so well.

“You're actually happy...scared...but you enjoyed yourself.” Natasha leaned back and smiled at him lightly. “I'm confident you'll figure things out.”

“That makes one of us...”

Natasha left Steve alone after that. He contemplated his options in this situation. He could tell Tony he wasn't interested in pursuing anything beyond a professional partnership...but that left him with a feeling of emptiness. On the other hand he could take Tony up on his offer and see where it took them. His memory was hazy now but he recalled how it had felt to kiss Tony, to have his hands on him, touching him in such personal and intimate ways. How Tony sounded when he had begged him, and how good it felt to be inside him. Steve shifted in his chair as the memories made his blood flow down south and he began to sport a semi erection. Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes. This wouldn't do...he couldn't work with Tony if he got half hard just thinking about him, he'd have to try. No matter what Natasha said he couldn't allow for that to happen again. It felt wrong to him to use someone in such a way. No his mind was made up...he refused to take advantage of Tony. The infatuation would end in time...he was just focused on Tony because he had been the first human he fed from. It would get by better...or so he hoped.

Once Steve had left Tony sat down at his workbench and sighed heavily. This was all so new and frightening for him. He genuinely liked Steve and for the first time in so many years Tony was actually considering breaking his number one rule. Don't get attached. The truth was Tony hated his isolation, the crippling loneliness and the lack of companionship. Escorts and one night stands could only satisfy so much. What had just happened to Steve was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He traced his fingers along his own neck were Steve had bitten him. The mark was gone but he could recall it perfectly and he felt a pleasurable shiver run through him. He could get used to something like this...if only Steve would be willing too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where I leave you for now. I want to gauge people's reactions to this fic before I continue. I hope you all are enjoying it!


	6. Talking It Out

Steve avoided Tony for several days. When at Shield he didn't pass the labs, he spent more time in the gym and volunteered for simple missions just to get away and busy himself. Steve noticed that after the feed he felt much better, alert and energized. He had to admit it felt really good to be in peak condition again. So this was what Natasha had been talking about, and why she had been so adamant that he give it a try. Still as good as he felt Steve knew he couldn't let something like that happen again. He couldn't take advantage of Tony and use him as a blood source, it just felt wrong. However, as adamant as he had felt in his decision, with each passing day Steve felt more and more restless without seeing Tony. The man was ever present in his mind, his eyes, his smile, his scent his...taste...everything.

Was it possible that Steve had, in the midst of the blood lust, created a mating bond with Tony? It was absurd because they were two men, surely a species couldn't advance if that were common? Unless it was just a very unlikely thing to happen to vampires. Then Steve suspected that perhaps the serum had done something to him biologically and now he was flawed in some way? There was only one thing he could do...he had to tell Natasha the truth.

Steve paced in his quarters. He really should look into getting his own place, he always felt like he was being watched here. Natasha had been busy with her latest investigations, her very classified investigations. It still bothered Steve he hadn't been informed on what had been on that drive. The one they almost all got blown up retrieving. There was a brief knock and Natasha strutted in, looking regal and in command as usual. She gave him a sideways glance and walked over to a chair and sat.

“I don't mean to be rude Steve, but I do have a lot of work to do. I am due to catch a plane in about an hour, so can we please make this quick?” She stated not unkindly and sat back in the chair regarding him. Steve suddenly felt very nervous under her intense stare. He swallowed and clasped his hands together.

“It's about that mating bond you told me about.” He said quietly. “How...how does it work exactly?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and seemed to think it over for a moment. “Well...” She began. “It isn't always the same for everyone. Sometimes it takes months for a bond to fully form like in any human relationship, but other times it can be instantaneous. Similar to how romantics talk about love at first sight...well this would be love at first bite.” Natasha laughed lightly, until she saw Steve was not at all amused. She then coughed a little. “Sorry...bad joke...but seriously the bite to a potential mate starts the process, it's a chemical and hormonal balance and you pretty much seal the deal when you make love.”

“But how does it work?” Steve asked again feeling frustrated. He understood the basics, but he didn't understand why it was that way.

“I don't know what you are looking for...that is how it works.”

“It makes no sense! Why would a bite create a bond?” Steve was feeling exasperated. So many questions and so much he still didn't understand about himself.

Natasha folded her arms across her chest as she thought of how to describe it. Honestly it was still a mystery to most how the mating bond functioned. “The world used to look at us and call us demons, monsters, the damned. That couldn't be farther than the truth. When someone willingly offers us their blood that is their trust...blood is sacred it is life...they put their lives into our hands and allow us to survive with their help. We would never make it in this world without companionship.” She finished. Steve still didn't feel much better about this situation. He needed to know more.

“Is it possible to force someone into a bond?” His words were hesitant.

Natasha shook her head. “Never the participant must be willing.” She titled her head slightly and stared at Steve trying to get a read on him. “You are still bothered by your little encounter the other day? You have no reason to feel guilty Steve. You need to talk to this person, and when you do I feel you will be very surprised with how it goes.” Natasha stood up then. “I wish I could continue our chat, but as I said I have business. Good luck Steve.”

“Wait I have one more question.” Steve said suddenly. Natasha paused at his door and looked back at him questioningly. “It's uh...well you see...” Steve stumbled over his words. He closed his eyes and forced it out. “...does it matter if it's with a man or a woman?”

“....Oh.” Natasha was a bit surprised by that. She had assumed it had been that Agent 13 and Steve just hadn't wanted to admit it. Well this certainly explained some of his hesitance then. “No Steve the bond can occur with anyone...man or woman.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “I hope this helps.” She said before she left him.

Steve paced in his room for a bit after Natasha had gone. Maybe she was right and he was just overreaction to all of this...but she had to understand this was all so new to him. How did Tony feel about all of this? If he had been serious with his offer to Steve to allow him to feed from him...what did he feel now that Steve had so openly rejected him? After what Bruce had told him of Tony's difficulty in letting people get close...and he had just thrown Tony's attempt in his face. Steve made up his mind, he grabbed his jacket and headed out.

* * *

 

Natasha made the long flight overseas to the middle east, Afghanistan to be precise, and borrowed a helicopter from the military base. Strict Shield business and extremely classified. At first the commanding officer wouldn't let her go without some sort of military escort, she was going into a hot zone after all. After a few phone calls and a direct order from Fury Natasha was given her helicopter and was allowed to leave alone.

She landed in what was left of the base that Tony had been kept and began to investigate what was left. At first glance nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary there was debris of where the bomb had exploded. Most of the remains of the weapons had been removed already. Natasha examined the radius of the explosion...it was directly in the center of the camp but given the distance...She glanced to the entrance of the cave. It wouldn't have reached that far, but there had certainly been charred corpses inside. Natasha walked into the cave, her eyes adjusted almost instantaneously to the dark.

She walked along the main pathway and scanned the walls and the ground for anything unusual. Her boot struck something metallic and she bent down to examine it...shell casing...charred. Another bomb? Natasha looked around further but any additional evidence had either already been burned up. So that was at least two bombs...Tony only mentioned the one, and at least one corpse that had been burned after death. Further into the cave she went and soon found the holding cell. According to Tony's statement he survived because the doors were reinforced and he had escaped because they had blown open.

Right away Natasha noticed the doors hadn't been opened from the outside and in towards the cell as Tony had suggested. The doors were hanging loosely from the hinges, badly damaged by the explosion and were facing outward from the cell as if they had been forced open from the inside. There was too much damage and they looked partially melted from a lot of heat. She discovered more evidence from another bomb inside of the cell...Tony was trying to hide something. Also Shield had done one lousy job of thoroughly investigating this scene. She would have words with Fury on that. Natasha took photos to document her discoveries. She was certain of it now. Tony had lied about the nature of his escape and he used several bombs to hide evidence of it...but why? What had happened in those caves?

* * *

 

Tony wasn't in the lab which meant the most likely place he could be was at Stark Tower. Steve headed there immediately hoping that Tony didn't have some business trip or meeting at his company. It appeared that luck was on his side when Jarvis welcomed Steve into the building. Steve headed for Tony's workshop and was relieved that he was still allowed access. He found Tony in the process of fabricating what looked to be a prosthetic arm. It was metal, smooth and elegant on the surface, the innards looked to be more of a mess of wires and circuitry that Steve would never understand. Steve walked in hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket and he cleared his throat. Tony didn't look back right away, he kept his back to Steve, messing with some wires clipped them with a cutter and then glanced back. His gaze didn't hold the usual warmth that it had.

“Captain.” Tony greeted curtly. Steve felt a wave of guilt and he took a few small steps towards Tony. “I almost told Jarvis not to let you in...but I suppose I was curious about what you wanted. Don't make me regret letting you in here.” He stated with a flat and unfeeling tone.

“I'm sorry-” Steve started, Tony snorted. He tried again. “I know what I did wasn't right I was just...it scared me okay? I've never felt like that before...the need and want I just couldn't fight it. It was like I wasn't even myself.” Steve kept his hands in his pockets so Tony couldn't see him trembling. “I am still learning about this, about what I am and what all of this means.” Tony was watching Steve carefully, his demeanor was cautious and guarded. Steve kept talking. “I thought I had hurt you. That I had forced myself on you. I couldn't bring myself to see you because I was so afraid that you would think that I was a monster-”

“Shut up.” Tony said quietly.

“What?”

Tony was up from his stool and walking up to Steve, his expression was determined but other than that it was unreadable. “I said shut up! Stop talking about yourself like that. You are not a monster Steve.” Steve blinked in surprise he didn't know what to say. Tony continued. “I told you I wanted it. I was offering because I want you...because you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You don't want to be what you are and I understand that, but damn it don't think so little of yourself! Not you! You're good, you are honest, caring, the whole damn package of goodness.” Tony reached up and placed his hands on the sides of Steve's face and looked straight into the blue of his eyes. “...I don't get close to people...I don't let it happen and for the first time in nearly 25 years I want to be close to you.”

Steve couldn't help the small hitch in his breath in hearing that...Tony really wanted him. Steve brought his hands up covering Tony's and lowered them, holding gently, rubbing his thumbs in small circles over Tony's skin. “Natasha and I talked about bonding and mating among our kind. She believes I had such a strong reaction because I want a bond and you were receptive to it.” He felt Tony stiffen slightly at the mention of that.

“Oh...wow...that's a little...”

“Fast I know...I'm not saying we seal that deal or anything but...”

“How about we just take this slow for now?” Tony suggested. “I've never been involved with someone like you before. Not that I haven't thought about it. I just...let me get my bearings before we start talking about mating bonds and all that...let's just...enjoy the now?”

Steve nodded in agreement. “Yeah I like that.” He couldn't resist the small smile that tugged at his lips as he stared down at Tony. So unsure, but also strangely confident. “I...um...” Steve felt his face start to heat up with a blush. “...can...can I...kiss you?” He asked nervously.

Tony chuckled in response. “Yes.” He said tilting his head up and letting his lips ghost over Steve's teasingly. Steve felt that intense heat coil in his body as he pressed his lips lightly to Tony's. It was soft and delicate at first, as Steve never had the opportunity to really explore in this way. Tony made a small needy noise in the back of his throat and that fueled Steve to intensify the kiss. It soon grew desperate, deep, and wet. Steve could feel all his senses go haywire, soon he was hyper aware of Tony's racing heartbeat, the unique and potent smell of his pheromones, his heated skin beneath his hands and the wet taste of his mouth and tongue. They broke apart suddenly, panting, catching their breath and gazing at one another. Steve really hoped that this wasn't a mistake...he had no clue that Tony was thinking the exact same thing.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be another smut one. It may be some time before I update, still a bit rusty at writing sex scenes and the Fiance' has been hogging the computer. Comments are always welcome...


	7. Love Bites and Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all sex. So if you are actually interested in any plot and don't care for smut I guess just skip. I spent quite a bit of time on this so I really hope that this part is good enough to help salvage this fic. I may post this chapter as a standalone sometime and just take out the whole vampire bitey thing, because I actually feel pretty good about this smut piece. If you only care about the horrible plot...I guess just skip to the bottom and look at the notes? Please comment if this was any good. I am very self critical of my work so any encouragement is greatly appreciated! Also if you notice any glaring spelling or grammar errors. In case you haven't noticed I have terrible grammar. Anyways I hope you enjoy the sex!

Tony pushed Steve up against the wall and kissed him, all heat, and passion as his hands roamed under the man's shirt to touch the warm delectable skin. Steve reciprocated with the same amount of intensity, licking his way into Tony's mouth to claim the engineer as he too ran his hands down Tony's back. Steve gave Tony's rear a playful squeeze, causing the man currently pressing against him to gasp lightly into their kiss. It had been several weeks since they had found the time for each other. Between Tony's work with his company, collaboration with Shield, and Steve field training new agents there hadn't been much opportunity for the two of them to meet.

“I need to see you.” Tony panted while lifting Steve's shirt up and off. He backed off from their kiss briefly to let his eyes wander the perfection that was Steve's naked torso. “Fuck, you are beautiful.” At first Tony's obvious admiration of Steve's physicality made him feel a little self conscious, as he was still getting used to the fact that people paid attention to him now, but over their brief time together Steve had learned to enjoy it when Tony stared at him. The open want, and the fact that Tony had chosen him made Steve feel all the more special for having the opportunity to share such intimacy with the man.

With a lecherous grin Tony met Steve's eyes and leaned in to trail several kisses and light nips along Steve's neck and over his chest. That caused Steve to hum in appreciation and he shivered slightly from the sensation. Tony had a way of leaving Steve absolutely breathless. Tony continued his worship of Steve's muscled chest, grazing his lips over skin before teasing a nipple. Steve took in a sharp breath as Tony flicked the hardened nub with his tongue then took it into his mouth. He sucked it gently at first, before nipping lightly with his teeth causing a startled gasp to escape Steve.

“I've missed you...” Steve whispered, and brought his hands up to run through Tony's dark hair. Usually they didn't do much open admission like that, because this was still fairly new for the two of them, but Steve felt it appropriate to say. It felt different this time, it wasn't quite as frantic as their previous encounters. Tony pressed a final kiss to Steve's pectoral before going upright and wrapping his arms around the taller man's tapered waist.

“Is that so? Why don't you show me how much you missed me.” Tony challenged with a sultry smirk, and leaned up to kiss Steve's lips. It was slow and strangely full of feeling, as if it were Tony's way of showing he had missed Steve too. When Steve took control, kissing Tony hard and demanding a surprised but very aroused vocalization escaped Tony. That seemed to only encourage Steve further and he grabbed for Tony's wrists. Once his hands were firmly on Tony's arms Steve backed the two of them up towards Tony's bed, and forced him down onto the plush mattress.

Steve was breathing heavily with growing need as he crawled on top of Tony and kissed him deeply once more. He wanted Tony to know just how much he craved him, and so he rolled his hips against him so he could feel the hardness of his cock through his pants. Tony closed his eyes and bit his own lip,while meeting Steve with an upward thrust of his own pelvis to gain some friction on his own erection. Steve fisted his hands in the sheets, he needed more.

“Clothes. Off. Now.” Steve ordered between heated kisses. Tony just nodded in agreement and quickly divested himself of his shirt as Steve sat back and worked on his own belt and zipper. In no time they were naked and Steve was back ontop of Tony, kissing his lips, jaw, and neck while slowly grinding himself against Tony. Tony moaned, arching his back up and exposing his neck for Steve while reaching down to grasp at the blonde's perfect ass. Tony gripped tightly pulled Steve's hips forward a bit harder causing Steve to utter several colorful words between pleasured moans.

Steve kissed Tony's neck and let his lips linger over the pulse point, he could practically feel the blood coursing though the veins. Not yet, he wanted to wait before sinking his teeth into Tony, to remain on that edge for a little while longer was exciting, a test of his own resolve. Plus it would frustrate Tony who wanted it...and that was just too enticing. To keep Tony wanting, maybe even get him to beg for it. That thought made Steve's cock twitch in anticipation. Tony, so tightly wound and tense, begging for it, begging for him.Steve backed off from Tony's neck and trailed light kisses up his jaw to his ear instead. “Going to have to wait for that.” Steve whispered and licked the shell of Tony's ear making the man shiver.

“Alright...you wanna play that way? Fine.” Tony pressed his hand to Steve's chest to coax him to turn over. Steve rolled onto his back with Tony on top now, straddling his waist, and hands easing up and down his abs and chest in appreciative strokes. “Besides...I got something in mind that you will love.” Tony grinned and leaned down to kiss Steve's lips lightly, then his chest, down his abdomen, he ran his tongue along the contours of his muscled torso. A kiss to his hip, then scooting down lower, a kiss to a thigh. Tony repositioned so he was settled between Steve's legs now, and Steve's knees up and spread. Steve felt more than a little exposed like that, but the hungry look in Tony's eyes was enough for Steve to just bear with it.

Tony kissed Steve's inner thigh and grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin there causing Steve to jolt slightly. “Easy big boy. I got you.” Tony eased, while rubbing a hand along Steve's hip. Tony leaned down again and left light kisses to Steve's groin before he went in and licked base to tip, the underside of Steve's leaking cock as it lay hard and aching. Steve let out an inarticulate noise at that. He knew about blow jobs, he had talked with enough fellas in the army to know all about it, but Steve had never done, nor experienced one for himself. Usually sex with Tony was quick as they didn't have much time for foreplay, but this...oh he could get used to this.

With a smile Tony licked the length of Steve's dick again earning another pleasurable noise from him. Without much hesitation Tony took the tip into his mouth and sucked down about half of Steve's length. He swirled his tongue along the shaft and pulled back to take gasping breath. Steve was practically writhing on the bed, the licking was one thing, but the warmth and wetness of Tony's mouth was something else entirely. Tony took him in again sucking down harder, and slowly easing more of Steve's impressive length into his mouth. Steve gasped and moaned, he tried to fight the urge to buck his hips up to gain more of that hot wet suction. He reached down, carding fingers through Tony's hair and tried not to grip too tightly.

“T-Tony...” He groaned. “More...god please more!” Steve normally wasn't the one that ended up begging, but it was so good. Tony obliged willingly, he bobbed his head a few times, taking Steve's cock deeper into his mouth and pulling off right to the tip. He suckled lightly on the sensitive head, the salty taste of precome on his tongue. Steve couldn't resist he thrust up once nearly making Tony gag. “Sorry! Sorry!” he apologized. Tony pulled off to cough lightly, but he only smiled up at Steve.

“It's alright.” He wrapped a hand around the base and slowly stroked up, the amount of saliva providing a decent amount of lubrication for an easy glide. Tony was out of practice with this sort of thing, there was no way he could deep throat a man of Steve's size, but it was rewarding to know he was at least enjoying what he could do. “Just means I am that irresistible.” Tony kissed the head and closed his mouth over it again sucking lightly.

“Damn-right.” Steve agreed with another groan.

“You can thrust in if you want. I don't mind just don't-don't go so deep okay?” Tony said his voice a bit more husky.

“I don't want to make you gag again.”

“Steve.” Tony said with more authority. He stared into Steve's eyes so there would be no argument. “Fuck my mouth.” Steve blinked in surprise and felt the heat in his groin intensify. He didn't know why, but he loved when Tony talked dirty. Steve tightened his grip on Tony's hair and not quite forcefully, but encouraged him to take his cock in again. Tony moaned with his mouth around the shaft, taking in as much as he could and Steve felt immensely turned on by it. Tony liked this. Tony pulled his head back just slightly and Steve thrust up into his mouth carefully, he did it again, then again and before long Steve couldn't have stopped if he wanted to. Tony took it, he sucked hard on Steve's dick his head held still by Steve's fist in his hair. Tony closed his eyes and let Steve use him.

“God Tony!” Steve moaned. “I'm close, Tony, you want me to stop? I think I'm gonna come.” Tony's response was to groan and he sucked down on Steve's member. So that was a no. Steve felt the hot coil of pleasure building inside of him. The sweet pressure of his approaching release. Steve thrust up once more and with a shout he came, his cock pulsing with each spray of his come right into Tony's mouth, who to Steve's astonishment, swallowed. Steve lay back on the bed, breathing heavily. He relaxed his grip in Tony's hair and let him up. Tony was massaging his jaw slightly but smiled at Steve.

“I take it you enjoyed that?” He said as he crawled up the bed and lay beside Steve.

“Immensely.” Steve sighed and leaned over to kiss Tony. It was odd to taste himself on Tony's tongue, but after what Tony had allowed him to do just now he wasn't going to deny a deep kiss.

Steve stroked a finger along Tony's cheek. As satisfying as that had been Steve still had plenty more stamina to keep going, and Tony was still very much aroused. “Your turn. What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Tony stated his eyes trailing down to Steve's already stiffening cock. What had he done in life to deserve a man such as this? “But...” Tony added pressing a hand to Steve's chest to keep him still. “I want to ride you.”

“Yes. Please. Yes!” Steve replied enthusiastically. The mental picture he had of that, Tony on top of him, bouncing on his dick, grinding his hips back, head thrown back in pure ecstasy as Steve filled him. His neck perfectly exposed for Steve to bite. “Want me to get you ready?” He asked with a hand stroking along Tony's hip suggestively.

Tony bit his lip and looked down. “I may have...already...” He trailed off.

“What?” Steve asked in curiosity.

“I didn't ask you here under any false pretenses. When I asked if you were free and gave you a time...I wasn't sure what to expect so...in case you had wanted to get right down to it I got myself ready for you. Of course...I could always use a little bit more prep.” Tony nipped at Steve's jaw almost affectionately. “You know...just in case.” Steve kissed Tony, deep and lustful.

“I don't know why, but I like that.” Steve admitted. “You here.” He kissed him again. “Working yourself open for me.” His lips lingered on Tony's as he whispered. “Getting yourself all wet and loose for my cock.” Tony let out a small moan at that. Steve normally didn't do well with dirty talk, but the heat of the moment and the desire he felt it just came out unhindered. Steve rolled over to reach for the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube that had been stashed there. He poured a careful amount into his hands and laid next to Tony, hand reaching down between his legs and massaging at the entrance.

“Let's just check and see how you did.” Steve said with a grin and pressed a single finger in. He slipped in easily and Tony let out a little shaky huff. Steve worked his finger in then out a few times before pressing in his second. There was a little more resistance, but not what he was normally used to when prepping Tony this way. Tony laid back, a few audible noises escaping him while Steve made sure he was good and stretched. The third finger was more challenging, Tony did suck in a breath at that and his muscles tensed slightly at the initial intrusion. “Relax” Steve coaxed and soon Tony was arching his back and bearing his ass down onto Steve's fingers in pleasure.

“That's enough, I'm ready, so ready.” Tony panted, so Steve pulled his fingers out and laid down onto his back. Tony wasted little time, he was up straddling Steve's waist. He picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand and coated Steve's cock thoroughly. Steve closed his eyes for a moment to relish the feeling of Tony's skilled hands on him. He felt Tony reposition and opened his eyes as Tony was reaching back to hold him firmly in place. Tony lowered himself, nestling the head of Steve's cock against his waiting hole. Steve was tense with anticipation, this evening was full of new things for them. First blow job, first time they had sex before Steve had fed, first time Tony riding him, hell first time Tony preparing in such a way. It was incredible.

Tony bore down on Steve, the slickness of the lube making the intrusion easier, Tony still felt the burn of the stretch, but not nearly as intensely and not as painful. Tony hissed slightly as he lowered himself, Steve hoped it didn't hurt him. He didn't like to see Tony in pain. He couldn't ask because Tony always denied it. Instead Steve settled his hands on Tony's hips as Tony fully settled himself down. They both took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of it all. Steve's member fully engulfed in Tony's body, they never had taken time to just relish it before. They're eyes met and for a brief moment an unspoken understanding passed between them. This wasn't just about blood and sex.

With careful movement Steve lifted his hand from Tony's hip and lightly cupped the man's face and Tony laid his hand over Steve's. Tony was never this exposed with people, this open and feeling. His eyes were full of admiration and affection for Steve, and Steve felt a flutter in his chest at seeing such openness from Tony. Then Tony lifted himself up, using his free hand to help anchor himself by settling on Steve's chest, Steve's cock sliped out just enough and he pushed himself back down. They were quiet at first, just small gasps and intakes of air as they stared at one another. Steve dropped his hand from Tony's cheek and grasped more tightly onto the hollow of his hips.

“Steve...” Tony breathed, his name coming out a bit more fragmented than intended as his pace quickened. He drove himself down harder, forcing Steve's cock deep inside the hot gripping channel, burying him deep into his ass. “Oh Fuck, Steve!” Tony gasped and ground himself down harder as Steve's cock rammed into his prostate. Tony was practically shaking from the exertion as he fucked himself on the man's dick. Tony's own neglected cock bobbing with his movements, precome leaking out and trickling down the shaft and s viscous smear on Tony's abdomen. Steve watched in fascination, as Tony got lost in his pleasure. Head rolling back, his eyes closed, chest heaving, a thin sheen of sweat making his tan skin glisten in the lights of the city. Tony was beautiful.

Steve felt a need, a need so strong. He had to make Tony his. “Tony.” Steve ground out as the man above him rode his cock like a champion. “Tony, God. Can I...I need.” He couldn't even articulate it his mind was clouding over with something so primal.

“Whatever you need baby.” Tony keened. “Just do it.” Steve braced Tony's back with his arms and sat upright, Tony's cock rubbed deliciously against Steve's abs making the man moan. Steve pulled Tony's head down and kissed him while Tony continued the sinful roll of his hips. They broke apart panting and gasping for breath and Steve looked into Tony's eyes briefly. Something...a glimpse...his brown eyes appeared to have...almost a glint of gold. Steve blinked and it was gone. The intensity of the moment he must have imagined it. Steve didn't think any further on it, he knew what he needed. He kissed and nipped Tony's neck, the man straddling him tilted his head. “Yes, yes, yes Steve! Bite me please! Please!” Begging. It was as wonderful and as arousing as Steve had imagined it to be.

Steve's fangs formed and he bit down hard onto Tony's neck. The blood was the sweetest it had ever tasted and Steve drank hungrily as Tony continued riding him. Moaning loudly, Tony reached between their bodies and frantically pumped his cock while Steve fed. Tony's keening vocalizations only grew more desperate. “Steve, yes, yes! You like that? You close baby? You close? Fuck I am, I'm gonna come Steve. Fuck, yes!” His hips stuttered and he tensed up. Tony went quiet for a moment then gave a satisfied moan while Steve felt the warm wet splatter on his chest. Tony's muscles tightened up around Steve as he reached his climax. The intensity of it all had Steve close on the edge himself and with a few more hard thrusts Steve too was coming inside of Tony. They kissed immediately afterward, Steve still holding Tony close to him. It was messy, sloppy, full of passion and relief.

“Holy shit...” Tony breathed, his body going wonderfully loose in Steve's arms. “I needed that.” Tony sighed pleasantly and kissed Steve softly.

“Need me to...” Steve started to say, indicating he was going to pull out but Tony stopped him.

“Not yet...” Tony whispered and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers lightly over Steve's chest. “Just let me enjoy this.”

“Well I can at least take care of that.” Steve said reaching a hand up to cradle the back of Tony's neck and pull him forward to heal the bite, but Tony opened his eyes and pulled back a bit.

“...you don't have to...” He whispered. Steve stared at Tony, his eyes searching for a hint of doubt, or uncertainty. During their love making Steve had wanted to claim Tony as his, mark him forever as his one and only...mate. Steve exhaled suddenly as the realization hit him full force.

“Tony” Steve had to swallow to keep his voice from shaking. “are you saying you want...you want to make this...you know. Exclusive?” It sounded lame, but he didn't know about using the terms bonding and life mates and all that.

Steve wasn't sure if he was hearing Tony right, but he was relieved when he saw Tony smile. “Yes, but as your kind prefer to call it...uh...the bond? I may have done some research.” Tony's face flushed slightly at the admittance of that. Steve couldn't help the smile that spread on his own face.

“As far as I understand you just have to be receptive, but...Natasha said...marking was a sign of ownership. I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea about you.” Steve honestly wasn't opposed to the idea of letting Tony keep the bite. It was just what Natasha had told him before, but it wasn't as if anyone else would really see it. Tony was rarely seen out in public without a collared shirt or a suit jacket on. It was a big commitment and it certainly felt too soon to assume that Tony would be alright with that.

“I don't care what it means to the others...all that matters is what it means to us right?” Tony protested.

“...and what does it mean to you Tony?” Steve asked carefully. Tony gave him a soft smile.

“Well for me. It means that I love you, it means a promise to be yours, only yours. I can't really describe it. I just know that for the first time in my life I don't want to push someone away.” Tony went quiet. A shadow crossed over his features, a haunted look in his eyes. “I...I lost my best friend when I was 18 and...then mom and dad-”

Steve pressed a finger to Tony's lips to silence him. “I know.” He said gently. “You don't have to relive that Tony. I know about it. Bruce told me so I would feel better when you brushed me off that one day.” Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve silenced him with a kiss. “It's okay I understand. Tony...” Steve cupped Tony's face and looked into his eyes. “I love you too...and if you want this. I want a bond with you, I want to be life mates, I want you to be mine and only mine and if that means marking you with a bite...so be it.” Steve felt his heart hammering in his chest. Would Tony change his mind? Was this too fast? They had only been together for a short time...but it was is if they has known each other their entire lives. Tony responded with an enthusiastic kiss of his own.

“Yes....I want that too.” Tony gave a playful roll of his hips with that and Steve gasped. He had almost forgotten he was still fully seated inside of him. “Hm. I'd say you agree.” Tony mused with a sly smirk and rolled his hips again...Steve was getting hard again.

“Tony...” Steve tried to protest. “I don't want to hurt you!” He tried to still Tony's hips, but Tony ground down harder.

“I'll be fine. You want to go again, I know it.” Tony kissed Steve's neck. “Who knows when we will see each other again. I want to be thoroughly debauched and fucked out. Come on Steve, don't you want to take your mate? Make me yours?” Steve couldn't argue with that. His dick ached for new release. Steve used his strength and rolled them over so Tony was down on his back. Steve slipped out only momentarily a mix of his come and lube spilling out with his cock. Steve wasted no time and pushed himself into Tony forcefully. Tony arched his back off the bed, he grunted at first when Steve pumped into him, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. He couldn't be able to come again, but he could enjoy it while Steve had his way with him again. It grew more pleasurable, and Tony gripped onto Steve's back, digging his nails into the skin.

Steve didn't last long the third time and he was coming after just a few thrusts. He nearly collapsed on top of Tony, but was careful not to crush him. He rolled off onto the side of the bed, breathing heavily. He reached over taking Tony's hand in his and kissed it briefly. Both of them were exhausted after the amount of highly intensive sex. Tony stretched out on the bed, wincing only slightly at the ache...it was well worth it. Steve glanced over to him his eyes focused on the bite mark. Some blood had trickled down Tony's chest and shoulder.

“You're sure about that.” Steve asked again, still a little breathless. “About leaving the bite?” Tony reached up and touched it and looked at the blood on his hand and shrugged.

“Yeah I'm sure.” He said with a glance Steve's way. “Look it's already stopping.” Steve just shook his head and put an arm around his lover. God that was what they were now weren't they? It made him feel all giddy.

“Okay.” Steve said and nuzzled him affectionately. They fell asleep together, the bond had been completed. Steve had a mate, a human mate, and not just any human. Tony Stark had chosen him to love. For the first time Steve didn't regret waking up from the ice.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot point in this chapter is Steve and Tony becoming bonded life mates. Steve bites Tony and the mark symbolizes their bond. The rest was just smutty sex for smutty sex reasons because I want to get better at writing porn. Any tips or suggestions or anything are greatly appreciated!


	8. Shield's Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one and is really meant to just proceed with the plot. Sorry this was a late one, with the holidays there hasn't been much time for me to write.

The next day Tony was roused early by his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He blindly grabbed for it and turned it on, blinking tiredly at the screen. He sat up suddenly, reading over it. Steve mumbled sleepily and tried to pull Tony back down, but a hand was shaking him further awake.

“Wha? What is it?” Steve asked, his voice still thick with sleep. He stretched and sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his face.

“He did it!” Tony burst out with excitement. “Bruce cracked it. The blood substitute he got it! He checked the samples a few days ago and so far they have held up. A few agents offered to test and so far they have reported to experiencing all of the benefits of a normal feed!” Tony was scrambling from the bed. “We have to get to Shield I need to see this!” Steve smiled. This was good, great news. They had to congratulate Dr. Banner on his success. Steve got up with Tony, and after a long shower and some breakfast they headed for Shield together. Tony made sure to wear a collared button up shirt to conceal the still fresh mark on his neck.

Tony and Steve were on their way to Dr. Banner's lab when an agent stopped them midway. “Sorry Mr. Stark I have orders to bring you to Director Fury immediately.” He stated, but Tony dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah yeah kid, I will head up there after I see Bruce.” Tony moved to walk by but the Agent stood firm in his way.

“Mr. Stark it is not a negotiation you are ordered to come with me immediately.” Tony quirked an eyebrow. Steve started to feel that something was wrong with this. He put his hand protectively on Tony's shoulder.

“What exactly is this about son?” Steve asked with an air of clear authority.

The young agent swallowed hard. “Uh my apologies Captain Sir. I am only following orders and that is to have Mr. Stark escorted to Director Fury's office immediately.” Something odd was happening with Steve and he didn't quite understand what. In his mind, logic told him it was best to not question and to follow their orders. It would be easier not to resist, but Steve's gut instinct told him that this wasn't a good situation. He felt suddenly very protective of Tony and didn't want these people to take him away.

“Well Mr. Stark and I are simply visiting a friend. We.” He emphasized that last bit. “Will be-”

“This isn't a discussion Steve.” Natasha's smooth voice echoed through the hall. She strutted up to the three of them, her expression hard. She glanced from Steve to Tony and then back to Steve with a knowing look in her eye. They reeked of fresh sex, pheromones, hormones, and something else entirely. There was a coppery smell like blood, faint but it was definitely coming from Tony. Steve's scent was different too she noted. Underneath it was still the same but had a mix to it...like Tony. God they had bonded. Their scents were already mixing to become one. “This is a serious matter.”

“What is going on exactly?” Tony asked with a bite of aggression.

“Come with me and you will find out.” Natasha replied simply.

Steve stepped in front of Tony blocking him from Natahsa and he stared down at her intently. “He isn't going anywhere until you give us an answer.”

Natasha shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Damn it Steve calm down. Tony isn't in any danger, but the director and myself need to speak with him immediately. You need to fight the instinct, this is your bond. It doesn't follow logic or reason.” Steve blinked, was he really acting irrationally? He glanced back at Tony who only looked as lost as he did and shrugged slightly. Steve sighed and stepped out of the way.

“Look how about we just go see Fury. Take care of this then we see Bruce?” He tried to stamp out the need to pull Tony away from Natasha. Steve's hand twitched slightly towards him then he stilled it. What was going on? Natasha had never mentioned any of this before.

“Fine...let's just get this over with then.” Tony grumbled and followed Natasha. Steve was right by his side. They headed for an elevator in silence.

“Steve.” Natasha said when they were in the elevator. “This meeting will be discussing classified information. Information that you do not have clearance for, I am going to have to ask you to remain out in the hall while we meet with Director Fury. I assure you Tony is in no danger so you don't have to punch through any walls.”

“I'm not-” Steve tried to protest.

“I can smell you are bonded.” She cut him off. “You are going to experience a need to protect him. He is your mate...and if you believe he is in distress you will act first and honestly with your enhanced strength I don't want to have to deal with it. So keep yourself in check.” Steve remained silent and felt a little embarrassed, were they that obvious? They arrived at the top floor and Natasha led them through. Steve waited in the hall and tried to ignore the uncomfortable twisting in his gut. Tony walked through into the office and gave Nick Fury a very unenthusiastic look.

“Mr. Stark. Glad you decided to cooperate.” Fury greeted. And gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. “Sit.” Natasha walked around to the side of Fury's desk and stood with her eyes narrowed on Tony. Tony sighed and took the offered seat and folded his arms across his chest in defiance.

“Cut the formalities. What is going on?” Tony demanded.

“Always straight to the chase.” Fury nodded to Natasha. She busied herself with a tablet as Fury spoke. “Mr. Stark it has come to our attention that you haven't been as honest with us as we had originally thought.” Tony visibly tensed slightly, it was fleeting and he recovered quickly, but Fury caught it.

“I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to.” Tony countered icily.

“Perhaps I need to refresh your memory...” Fury said with irritation. “The nature of your escape from captivity with the Ten Rings. New evidence suggests that it may have been more complicated than your initial statement. Care to elaborate Mr. Stark? Were there any details that you failed to mention?” Fury stared the engineer down intently. This was his chance to come clean.

“I have nothing to add.” Tony said his voice tight with irritation. Fury suspected as much he motioned for Natasha and she handed him the tablet. They went over all the evidence they had found discrediting his accounts. The corpse autopsy, the bomb casings inside the cave, the radius of the explosion outside, the busted door to the cell. Tony remained silent, not once uttering a single comment. It was uncharacteristic of him, which Natasha took that as a sign of guilt. Tony had nothing to say that wouldn't incriminate him further.

“Mr. Stark we have also been looking into the issue of your supposed dismantled weapons falling into the hands of this dangerous organization. Along with this there is a serious security issue within your company. For the safety of all I am issuing Agent Romanoff full access into your company files.”

“What? No! I do not authorize this!” Tony protested hotly. This was beyond overstepping their boundaries.

“You are in no position to make any demands of me Stark. Given this evidence I have reasonable doubt to lock you up. This does not look good for you, and I need to know for certain that this little mishap with your weapon shipments was not authorized by you.” Fury leaned forward, his one eye boring into Tony intently. “So until you come clean with us I am going to have to assume the worst. You have one last chance Stark...what was the exact nature of your escape from the Ten Rings.”

Tony was livid. He gripped the side of the chair tightly as he stared Nick Fury down. Tony seethed through clenched teeth. “Nothing...else...happened.” He glared at Natasha. “You won't find anything because I never would have let those weapons fall into the wrong hands. I am not my father...I got out of the weapons business a long time ago.” Tony stood up. “Go ahead...check Stark Industries, hell check Stark Tower while you are at it! I have nothing to hide. You are wasting your time.” Tony made for the door. Natasha moved to stop him, but Fury had her stay put.

“Don't... just let him go that's all we need. You have access to his company files.”

“He is hiding something sir...and I will find it.” Natasha added as Tony exited.

Tony stormed out of the office, Steve was instantly by his side. He could see Tony was furious, a pang of guilt went through him. He should have been there to help ease him. Steve put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey...what happened?”

Tony jabbed the call button for the elevator. “It's not important.” Tony mumbled.

“Hell it isn't...what did they say? What is going on Tony?”

Tony closed his eyes took a breath in and let it out slowly. “They think I am somehow responsible for the Ten Rings getting a hold of my company's weapons. As if I was the one that was double dealing. They believe I used my escape as a way to cover it up and now they want full access into Stark Industries to investigate.”

“...but it's not true so...there is nothing to worry about right?” Tony looked at Steve a flicker of worry crossed his face and that made Steve concerned. It couldn't be true could it? No...Tony wouldn't lie. Not to him...Tony had wanted to make a difference. He wanted to do good. “Right Tony?” Steve said again.

“Right...no you're right.” Tony rubbed his face. “I am just paranoid about people getting into my stuff. No...it will be okay.” The elevator opened and Steve stepped on with him. Steve put his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him close.

“I'm here for you Tony...no matter what okay? I promise...” Steve leaned down and caught Tony's lips in his in a kiss. He traced his hand up to Tony's shoulder and pulled Tony's shirt collar down to lightly brush his fingers along the healing bite mark making Tony gasp lightly “That right there is my promise Tony...I will always love you.” Something flickered in Tony's eyes at that. He couldn't keep his eyes on Steve he looked away with an expression of almost guilt and sadness. Tony sighed and opened his mouth looking back up at Steve, he appeared to be...terrified.

“Steve...I-” The door opened and dinged. They were on the ground floor. Tony closed his mouth as if to think better of what he had been about to say.

“What is it?” Steve urged. The way Tony was behaving was odd...he didn't like this. Tony shook his head.

“Nothing...it's nothing.” He gave Steve a reassuring smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. “Their accusations it just...it shook me up I guess. Let's just get out of here...” He said as he walked out.

“What about Bruce? Don't you want to see the blood substitute?”

Tony turned. “Right...yeah let's do that really quick.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a ways away. I'm still piecing things together and trying to figure out how I am going to get to the next point. My usual process includes writing out a few pages then coming back in a day and then completely scrap what was written and starting fresh. So I have two ways to go about this next section, it is just which I feel most satisfied with.


	9. Party Crasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a very long time since I updated. Not abandoning this fic just got hit with some major writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go with this, but actually getting it out proved difficult. This chapter is really more plot set up.

“You are certain about this Tony?” Steve asked as he helped the man adjust his tie. Tony gave a firm nod and let Steve fuss with his clothes.

“Positive. Look if Stark Industries has been backing this project from the beginning then I should be the one to present it to...well the consumers. Besides Bruce doesn't do so well in crowds. I can provide the technical descriptions to those who interested enough to ask, and I can also play the game of schmoozing up to people. It's what I'm good at, I sell myself not the product.” Steve tugged a little firmly on Tony's tie. “Whoa, whoa, what's with that?”

“Sorry...I just...with the bond Natasha said I'm little more protective than usual. I was just thinking of all those people that might try and...” Tony interrupted Steve by giving him a light kiss.

“Hey, nothing to worry about. Yes there will be people that will try and flirt, but you don't have to assert yourself to them. We are going to this thing for business, and for the most part people will understand that.”

“Yeah, but isn't this a convention of...vampires?”

“So?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“You are going to be one of very few humans there won't some of them expect you to...” Steve trailed off. He couldn't finish saying “offer up a feed.” It made his stomach churn uncomfortably that there were some that viewed humans like cattle.

Tony chuckled. “Steve...this is a business thing, I am there to discuss and offer samples of our product not to be the main course. Obadiah has handled everything. He's still a little sore about my cutting our weapons division for good, but when I pitched this to him he was in full support.” Tony patted Steve's shoulder. “Everything will be fine.” Steve didn't feel so convinced. Something in his belly just seemed to twist around when Tony was around or mentioned Obadiah. Steve had met the man very briefly when they organized this.

After Tony's little talk with Natasha and Fury they had gone to see Bruce and the finalized blood substitute tablets he had prepared. Tony wanted Stark Industries to patent it, but first they needed support from the vampires themselves. It was a good distraction for Tony while Shield would be looking into his company. When Tony had discussed the plans Steve had remained nearby, but it was the way that Obadiah looked at Tony that made him uncomfortable. It was mixture of disdain, and irritation masked with fake respect and liking. Obadiah didn't see Tony as his equal, he looked down on him as something lesser and that made Steve very distrustful of the man. He had voiced his concerns, but Tony brushed them off as nothing. That was just how they worked they didn't particularly like each other, but they tolerated one another for the company. Now he and Tony were on their way to present a product that Obadiah himself hadn't been sold on, to a small convention that had been organized by the man. Steve hoped the evening would go well for Tony's sake. He was already on edge with worry about Shield snooping around in his company files, and not to mention Tony's monthly diagnostic of the tower's systems was approaching. Just one good night was what they needed.

When they arrived Tony made the rounds with Steve nearby. He first met with Obadiah they discussed the battle plan, who to talk up, who to joke with, who to ask how their vacation was and if the wife and kids were well. Tony had a case of the blood substitute capsules with him and ready to hand out. Steve stayed a silent bystander, but it was obvious from some of the glances he received from the others they knew exactly why Steve was hovering so closely to Tony. As Natasha had mentioned the bond they now shared had changed their scent to other vampires. However, Steve wasn't prepared for the amount of disgust some of the guests displayed when they looked in his direction and back to Tony. They thought this was a mockery, a human giving away samples of a blood substitute while bonded with one of their own?

Obadiah got Steve alone while Tony made the rounds. It was maybe better not to have Steve hovering around him the entire night. They were bonded not glued at the hip. Still, Steve felt uneasy here. His eyes followed Tony through the crowd.

“Ah, Captain I believe you know Ms. Carter...” Steve's head snapped back away from Tony and towards Obadiah.

“Carter?” He asked and his eyes met the pretty blonde that Natasha had sent to Steve's quarters several weeks ago.

“I tend to just go by Sharon...a lot of people give me that same look you do when they find out. Having a famous aunt is a lot to live up to, especially as a founder of Shield.” She was in a tight fitting and revealing blue dress, her hair was down and curled around her fair skinned shoulders. Steve swallowed hard and looked down at the floor fumbling with his words.

“I-I apologize ma'am. I didn't mean to-to-”

She shushed him. “No need, you didn't know.” She smiled brightly at him.

“What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking I thought this was a pretty exclusive event?” Steve looked around the place to emphasize the lack of humans in attendance.

Obadiah supplied the answer for her. “Well seeing as this blood substitute was a collaboration of Shield and Stark Industries personnel I thought it might be in good faith to invite a few members of the organization.” He smiled at the pair of them.

“I am in full support of Mr. Banner's work, and it's wonderful to see that Mr. Stark is willing to patent it.” Sharon added. “So when I was offered an invitation I took it.”

“I will let the two of you get better acquainted. Excuse me.” Obadiah left the two of them. Now that Steve understood who this woman was it made more sense why Natasha had chosen her for Steve to feed from. Perhaps she had hoped with the blood relation to Peggy Steve would have been more inclined to feed from her, but no one had mentioned that little detail, and Steve had sent her away. Now though...it was strange as he wasn't even certain what he would have done had he known then.

“I kind of feel bad now for kicking you out of my quarters. You were only trying to help.” Steve replied, bowing his head slightly.

Sharon just laughed lightly. “It's alright. When Natasha had approached me about it I was hesitant and she had warned there was a chance you wouldn't even do it. I wasn't offended or anything.” She tilted her head slightly looking up at him with a small smile on her plush lips. “Besides I wouldn't want you to think I was one of those that offered feeds freely.”

Steve shook his head. “No! No I never thought that...it just...it was.” He felt a bit flustered now. He was always bad when it came to talking to women. Sharon put her hand on his chest lightly.

“Relax I was joking, but...I would have you know the offer does always stand...for you.” Her hand trailed up to his shoulder then down the sleeve of his jacket flirtatiously. Steve had been about to respond when another hand shot out grabbing Sharon's wrist and backing her up. It was Tony and he looked furious.

“What do you think you are doing?” He growled at her. Sharon pried her hand free and glanced from Tony to Steve in confusion. Steve moved to pull Tony back, but he shoved Steve away his eyes were on Sharon, intense and predatory.

“We were just talking!” Sharon replied hotly. The other guests had started to murmur and look towards the three of them. Tony was making a scene...this wasn't good.

“Oh talking? You call actively hitting on my bonded just talking!” Tony practically snarled at her. Sharon gasped quietly a hand going to her mouth in astonishment. Of course she wouldn't have known she didn't have the senses for it.

“Mr. Stark I didn't know...” Sharon tried to reason but Tony started to crowd her dangerously.

“Oh you didn't know? You didn't think it was odd that Steve showed up here with me? That he's been staying at the tower and not at Shield?”

“I'm not constantly keeping tabs on him. I didn't know!”

Steve grabbed Tony by the shoulder and pulled him back. “Tony...we are leaving!” Tony didn't budge at first, so Steve summoned up his best authoritative voice. “Tony. Now!” Tony seemed to come back to himself at that. He looked around at all the guests staring at them, at him...Tony huffed.

“Uh, sorry...sorry just you know...results of the bond...” He tried to explain lamely. “I'll just...I'll go...” Tony went to leave with Steve right behind him, a hand on his shoulder to steer him out. Steve turned back and mouthed an apology to Sharon as they walked.

Obadiah was near the door when Tony got there. “What the hell was that Tony?” Obadiah asked him as they walked out. “You probably just ruined this entire deal! What were you thinking?” He berated him.

“I don't know what came over me! It's the bond. I just I saw her touching Steve and-and” Steve kept his hand on him. He rubbed Tony's back soothingly. “I just lost it...I just wanted to her to get away from him.”

“I have a car pulled up for the two of you. Get home get some rest and we'll deal with this nightmare in the morning.” Tony nodded and walked out into the nighttime air. Obadiah walked the two of them to the waiting limousine.

“That's not what we came in.” Steve observed as he walked Tony down the steps to the curb.

“No, but my driver will get the two of you back and do you want the media following the two of you back to the tower? No? So get in the car Captain.” Steve wanted to argue further, but Tony was already pulling the door open and getting inside. Steve followed him and shut the door behind them.

“...Tony...what was that?” He asked when the driver pulled away from the curb.

“I told you...it's the bond.” Tony replied stiffly. He was staring out the window, his body turned away from Steve. Something didn't feel right, nothing about the entire evening felt right. Steve reached his hand out and touched his shoulder.

“Tony...humans don't react to the bond the same as we do...” Tony turned to face Steve, his expression was apprehensive almost fearful.

“...I know...” He replied hollowly.

“What?...then what happened Tony? You aren't telling me something. Please...what is going on? What was that?”

“Steve...” Tony started. “I can't...I just...I....” He trialed of while he blinked several times and looked around the inside of the limo almost in a daze. Steve felt instant alarm, something was very wrong.

“Tony? Tony what is it?” He urged him and put his hands to his forehead to feel if he was feverish at all. Tony closed his eyes a moment in concentration.

“Feeling...dizzy...Ste..ve...” Tony slumped over into Steve's arms. Steve was near panic now, he called to the driver that they needed a hospital or something...then Steve noticed it. There were vents in the limo and a misty gas was billowing out of them. How had he not noticed it before? He was so preoccupied with Tony he had let his own guard down. Steve tried to use the sleeve of his jacket to cover his own mouth and nose...but he had already inhaled a fair amount. It would take longer to affect him due to the serum, but his vision was already starting to blur. Steve aimed a kick at the door, it dented but it wasn't enough so he struck it again, what he would have given to have his shield on him. Dizzying fogginess began to cloud his mind, he struck the door again, it was about to give. The driver hit the breaks and Steve toppled over off the seat to the floor of the limo. He caught Tony's unconscious body before he too hit the floor. Steve blinked trying to keep awake, but his vision was tunneling, going black around the edges. Then he remembered nothing.

 


	10. Revealed

When Steve woke up he was groggy, he felt dazed and confused, forgetting momentarily what had happened. It took a few moments for it all to come back to him, the limo, the gas, Tony passing out. Steve sat up, his head still felt fuzzy but with time he was able to focus on his surroundings. It appeared to be a cell. The floor was hard concrete and the bars looked to be reinforced, the place was sturdy. Then he noticed a mass on the floor nearby, it was Tony, still unconscious.

“Tony! Hey...Tony!” Steve moved to his side and shook him. Tony mumbled something unintelligible, then remained quiet. He was still heavily affected by that gas they had inhaled. “Come on wake up...I need you to wake up!” Tony remained still and Steve cursed under his breath. Getting up was a bit of a challenge the gas was still making Steve feel a bit off kilter, but he managed to hold himself upright and go for the bars. Grasping tightly to the metal Steve grit his teeth and tried his best to bend the bars holding the door...but they didn't budge. If this place had been built to contain him then they had done their research. Steve examined the rest of the cell, but it was completely bare. He inspected the corners, each of the bars, the door, not a single exploitable imperfection. They were trapped.

* * *

 

Natasha showed up at Stark Industries and waited...and waited...and waited some more. When Tony didn't show she marched herself upstairs and, ignoring the secretary outside, burst through the doors to Tony's main office to find it...vacant? Natasha turned an irritable eye towards the secretary behind her.

“Stark knew I had an appointment. Where is he? Early lunch?” She demanded. This was getting ridiculous, as Stark had been dodging her for days now. She could have easily infiltrated the premises on her own, but Fury insisted that they do this on Tony Stark's terms. After all if it proved he was innocent of any wrong-doings then Shield wanted to attempt to keep good relations with the genius engineer.

“Mr. Stark hasn't been in all morning ma'am.” The woman replied with an apologetic tone.

“Day off?” Natasha questioned. She knew Tony had a knack for avoiding responsibility, but this little game of his was only making him look worse in her eyes.

“Well...” She started flipping through a planner. Who used planners anymore? “Ah yes. Mr. Stark put in for this day off over a month ago. His little OCD thing...he's probably holed up in his tower doing that thing he always does.” Natasha eyed her for a moment sucking on her teeth in irritation.

“Regardless of Stark's personal agenda I do have a job to do regardless if he is present or not. I will be using this office. Do not disturb me.” With a flip of her hair Natasha walked through into Tony's office and sat herself down at his desk. From the looks of it Tony didn't use this space much, it was too meticulous and tidy. She always saw his work station at Shield as organized chaos...as was Tony's life. Natasha got into Tony's computer and began her search of his files, private and business related. It was going to be a very long day.

Overall Stark's files held nothing incriminating, but perhaps he was just very good at hiding any suspicios activity. Natasha certainly didn't put it past him to be fully aware that someone would look into his private affairs and learn to cover his tracks. She decided to look at someone who may not be quite as good at that. Obadiah Stane's personal files was where she began to search next, and sure enough she found some evidence...however it hadn't been what she expected. Upon closer examination she found encrypted video files sent to Stane from Afghanistan. She clicked the first one and watched. There were a group of armed individuals one of them speaking (what Natasha assumed to be Arabic) to the camera, and there was Tony looking worse for ware and bound to a chair. Natasha saved the video to her USB drive and watched the other videos to see what else she could discover. It was more of the same, apparently they were upset that Stane had left out the detail of the identity of their target, and they wanted more money as Tony was valuable to them. The last video was different...and when Natasha clicked it and watched it through her eyes widened and she even pushed herself away from the desk. It couldn't be possible. With shaking hands she maneuvered the mouse and saved the file and pulled the USB drive from the port. Natasha headed out immediately and called up Fury.

“Sir...we have an urgent situation.” She examined the drive in her hand as she hurried down the hallway.

* * *

 

Steve paced in the cell thinking of what he could do. He wondered who was responsible, his instinct told him Obadiah Stane...but was he that hell bent on Tony making weapons? This seemed to be a bit extreme. On the off chance it wasn't Stane then who else could it be? The same group that taken Tony captive before? What where they called again...the Ten Rings? It was hours before Tony slowly started to stir, and Steve was by his side immediately to help coax him back to the waking world.

“Ugh, my head...” Tony groaned as he sat up and looked around.

“Take it easy.” Steve said gently while placing a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. “We've been taken captive.”

Tony rubbed some of the grogginess from his face. “How long have I been out?”

“Several hours...” Tony stood up, he wobbled a bit on his feet. Steve stood up as well and kept him steady. “Don't push yourself too fast. I'm certain someone will notice that we're missing and they'll start looking for us.”

Tony was shaking his head. “No time...we don't have time.” He looked at his watch they had been out for nearly a full day. Just then the door opened up and in walked Obadiah Stane wearing an all too smug grin. Steve wanted to put his fist in the man's face.

“About time you woke up Tony...I had to ensure that the gas we used was strong enough to knock out the Captain as well. I suppose we went a little overboard with the dosage.”

“What the hell is all of this Obadiah?” Tony demanded. “If this is some fucked up threat to get me to start up the weapons division again-” Tony paused when Obadiah started to chuckle.

“Oh, Oh no Tony. Tony, Tony, this has nothing to do with the company...well at first when I hired the Ten Rings to kill your ass it was, but they revealed to me something so...much...better.” Obadiah smiled almost gleefully, and Tony paled then backed up slowly from the bars and shook his head.

“You don't know anything.” Tony retorted.

“I don't? Well I suppose we shall see won't we?” Obadiah's entire posture was of smug satisfaction. It made Steve want to punch him in his face. Something weird was going on, and he didn't like it.

“Let Steve go! He doesn't have anything to do with it. This is all between you and me Obadiah.” Tony tried to reason with him, but Obadiah just shook his head.

“No, I can't do that Tony, you see the Captain here is a loose end. I didn't see him coming into the picture and frankly he is not essential to my plans. He'll have to go, and you are going to do it for me.” He grinned.

Tony grit his teeth and stepped closer to the bars and gripped them tightly in his hands. “You fucking son of a bitch!” Tony cursed.

“Tony? What is he talking about?” Steve felt nervous, scared even...there was something Tony hadn't been telling him. He had been about to say something when they were in the limo before Tony blacked out. There had to be an explanation...why did Tony always seem to be withholding something from him? He wasn't like everyone else, and Steve at first had assumed that it was due to his affection for him, but the way Obadiah was talking there was something different about Tony. There had to be.

“You never told him did you Tony?” Obadiah almost seemed to be gloating. In a - I know something you don't know-sort of way and it only made Steve increasingly angry. “He bonded with you not even knowing what you really are? Your dirty little secret.”

“Told me what? Tony?” Steve reached out to place his hand on Tony's shoulder in an attempt to reassure him, but Tony slapped Steve's hand away and backed away from him. A thin sheen of sweat had started to form on Tony's brow. He was wide eyed, and trembling as he stepped backwards from Steve.

“Stay....away Steve...” The brunette held his hand out in an effort to keep Steve back. “Goddammit Obadiah let him go! I don't know what your game plan is here, but leave Steve out of-GAH!- Tony cried out suddenly as if he were in immense pain. He doubled over and dropped to his knees. Obadiah watched him intently as if he were spectator at some sort of show. Steve panicked...had Obadiah done something to Tony? Poisoned him?

Steve moved to try and help but Tony shouted at him. “Steve! Stay away from me!” Tony ground out forcefully. He clenched his jaw tightly as every muscle in his body appeared to be tensing up in strain.

“Tony what is happening?” Steve felt almost frantic with fear.

“I'm sorry.” It was almost a sob. “I should have told you...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!” Tony lurched forward and caught himself with his hands as he made more horribly pained sounds. “Don't...Obadiah...don't make me...do...this!” Tony begged and his back arched up as he shouted again, and that was when Steve heard the almost sickening sounds of bone shifting in Tony's body. Steve could only stare at his lover in frozen fear as he couldn't even comprehend what he was witnessing at first. He watched as Tony sat back to claw at his sweat drenched dress shirt, ripping it off himself with the buttons flying everywhere. He was panting heavily with his eyes shut tightly in agony before bracing himself on hands and knees once more. Tony ducked his head down as his cries became deeper, more guttural. “Stane...” He growled deeply. “I'm gonna fucking kill you!”

Tony's spine seemed to shift beneath his skin. The bones jutting out along with his shoulders as muscle twisted and quivered throughout his body. Nails sprouted into thick sharp claws that Tony dug into the floor, and he screamed again in immense pain. He glanced up, only once at Steve his normally deep brown eyes shimmered with a golden hue, and he grit his teeth against the full body ache and Steve saw that Tony's teeth had grown pointed. The shift became more intense, Tony dropped his head again unable to bear seeing the horrified look on Steve's face. Hair began to sprout along his body as the bones and muscle continued to contort and shift into their place. A muzzle elongated the fur grew denser, darker and ears grew pointed and dog like. The soft pained cries were no longer the ones of a man, but of a large predatory animal The rest of Tony's clothes ripped and shredded as his body shuddered through the last few changes. When his writhing finally stopped he remained still and hunched over a low growl vibrated through his throat.

Steve could only stare. How was this possible? How could Tony have hidden this from him? From everyone? The beast lifted it's head and bared it's teeth in a snarl, it's golden eyes locked with Steve's. “T-Tony?” Steve asked in a small voice. The creature growled low, it's ears drew back, and the fur along it's back stood rigid in warning. Obadiah was watching in fascination...it was more incredible than he ever could have imagined.

“Isn't he something Captain?” Obadiah stated. His eyes shining in wonder. “I wouldn't have believed it myself, until I saw the footage from the caves. I didn't believe they had existed either until I found those ancient texts of the coven's histories. You know the ancients wiped them out? Genetics can be funny though...recessive traits and all. With Tony I can breed an entire new generation of these magnificent creatures.”

“You're sick...” Steve hissed. “He isn't an animal!” The beast was still eyeing Steve and it's tail swished from side to side as it stalked around him slowly circling.

Obadiah chuckled. “He has no higher thought. He is all base instincts and I bet you look like the perfect meal for him.” Steve twisted around watching the massive wolf warily. It moved without warning, it lept at Steve the heavy weight and strength knocking him back to the floor. The animal snarled and snapped at Steve's throat. He drew his arm up just in time as the wolf clamped it's jaws down on Steve's arm and thrashed about wildly. It dug it's claws into Steve's chest, and slashed at him in a frenzy. Steve shouted for Tony to stop, the pain in his arm was blinding as it sent white hot shocks through his body. “Tony! Tony please It's me! It's Steve, stop please! Stop!” What could he do? He didn't want to hurt him, but Tony had lost all control and if Steve didn't act he could easily be ripped apart by the beast. Steve drove a hard punch into the animal's ribs to stun it. When it yelped he used his strength to shove it to the side and wrench his arm free. The animal adjusted it's stance when it began to fall over and shook itself momentarily to recollect it's bearings. It stalked towards Steve again, teeth bared, stained in Steve's blood. The blonde vampire tried to shuffle backwards along the floor.

“Tony...Tony I know you are still there! I know you can hear me. Fight it! Fight it I know you can!” It stepped closer, paws heavy on the floor, it's eyes wide with predatory concentration. It's nostrils flaring as the scent of blood and fear filled the air. It stopped suddenly ears perking up as it sniffed at the air. Steve's heart was hammering, he cradled his bad arm against his chest and watched Tony closely. The curled lips relaxed around the muzzle, and the wolf stepped closer nose still sniffing the air. It pressed it's nose close to Steve and snuffled around him then backed away as if spooked. It shuffled away from Steve towards the furthest end of the cell and let out a low whine.

“....Tony?” Steve whispered hopefully. The animal whined again...a mournful sound. Obadiah had seen enough he slammed his palm against the bars of the cell.

“The hell are you doing!? Kill him!” The wolf's ears flattened and it bared it's teeth at Obadiah. A burning hatred filled the gold eyes and the breast launched itself at the bars, snarling and clawing at Obadiah. The man backed away in time, a claw only managed to snag his suit jacket. Obadiah straightened his tie. “...fucking mutt...” He muttered. Obadiah watched the two and paced back and forth. This wasn't what he had planned at all.”Suppose I will just have to make do...if he won't kill you...maybe you can be of some use.” Obadiah mused to himself as he stroked his beard. “Could use you as incentive to cooperate. I suppose I will make some adjustments.” The man stuck his hands in his pockets casually. “well since I won't be given the pleasure of watching Tony eviscerate you Captain I will see you two in the morning.” He exited the room leaving the two of them alone. Tony remained by the bars still scrambling against them trying to get to Obadiah. Steve was feeling a bit weak from blood loss...he leaned against the wall and tore at the sleeve of his jacket using it as a makeshift bandage. Thank god for enhanced healing. Tony had finally stilled and dejectedly padded over to the far corner and curled up with his back to Steve.

“...Tony...” Steve called to him softly. He saw the ears perk up but other than that there was no movement or acknowledgment. “Tony...please...don't ignore me. Come here...” a hand patted the floor. Slowly Tony lifted his head and turned his gaze towards Steve. “That's it...come on..” he coaxed. Hesitantly Tony stood up and padded over to Steve and stood in front of him. With a shaking hand Steve reached out slowly and brushed his fingers through the thick fur of Tony's werewolf coat. Taking that as invitation Tony laid down and rested his head in Steve's lap. Steve remained silent as he gently petted the wolf's head unsure of what to say or do. He didn't know how much Tony was able to comprehend like this, and if it was even Tony at all buried deep in the animal's psyche. Steve closed his eyes...he hadn't fed in some time and now with the excess blood loss he was feeling more weak than usual. He had to think of a way to get them out of here, but he felt so exhausted he just needed to rest...just five minutes he told himself before falling unconscious.

* * *

 

“What exactly am I seeing here Ms. Romanoff?” Fury asked Natasha after viewing the videos she had stolen from Stark Industries. He had viewed them all and there was no denying what he had seen, but Fury needed the clarification for his own sake. The last video began with a man speaking into the camera demanding more money from Stane for them to even consider killing Tony Stark. In the background there was yelling, screaming and gunfire followed by furious roars from a massive creature. The man in the video turned away and shouted at his people as three of them ran inside and shut the door behind them, babbling fearfully. There was a loud bang against the door, and another, then another as something massive heaved itself against the metal.

The door burst open and a massive black wolf charged through. It stood up on it's hind legs drawing out it's claws on it's...hand like paws and slashed at the men, practically ripping them in two. The man the one in charge of this operation screamed in terror. “What! What is that thing! Stark? He's a monster!” The wolf let out a thunderous howl then pounced on the man, he screamed in agony as the claws and teeth tore into him, then a sickening wet gurgling sound as the wolf sank its teeth into the tender flesh of his throat, and ripped a sizable chunk out and swallowed it down. The man finally went silent and all that was left was the noise of ripping flesh, and breaking bone as the animal devoured his kill. Fury shut it off after that and gazed up at Natasha with a stoic expression.

“Sir...it would appear that Tony Stark is...a werewolf.” Natasha replied. She felt uneasy and that never happened to Natasha. She was always calm and collected, but seeing that video had her on edge.

“How is that possible. You told me your people wiped them out.”

“I don't-”

Fury interrupted her. “Do not play me for a fool Ms. Romanoff. How...does this...happen.” He asked her again fixing her with an icy glare from his one good eye.

Natasha swallowed. “I'm not fully aware sir, but I would suspect that...given that Mr. Stark has never reported being bitten by any dogs or dog like creatures and his last medical examination showed no signs of bite marks or scratches...he is not what we would call and afflicted. He is natural...he was born this way sir. My guess is...somewhere in his family genetics there was dormant lycanthropy genes. If both of his parents were carriers then it is possible that Mr. Stark inherited it as a recessive trait. Their first change isn't usually until they fully mature into adulthood and upon the first full moon of that maturity they experience their first shift into the beast and from there continue to each month.”

Fury was leaning back in his chair, hand on his chin in deep thought. So...given what they knew about Stark it made sense. “His supposed OCD about needing to recalibrate his home computer systems...”

“A cover for him to lock himself up for the change.” Natasha finished. “It also explains the unsolved murder of his room mate and friend James Rhodes.” Natasha added.

“So those old texts you found and brought to my attention before. Was that Stark researching possible family history?” Natasha shook her head. “No?”

“No sir...I tracked the origin of those when I was at Stark Industries and retrieved those videos. Tony Stark wasn't the one looking into the texts on werewolves. It was his business partner. Obadiah Stane.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting to post this chapter for awhile. I pretty much had it already written, but had to go through some of the boring plot stuff before I could get to it. So Yay you made it to the big reveal! I know it was pretty obvious...Might be a little while before another update. I honestly don't know how I am going to wrap this up yet. So stay tuned I supposed.


	11. It Isn't Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this took so long to get out I am fantastic at procrastinating. I finally sat down and just forced myself to finish this chapter.

Steve woke up slowly. He still had his back pressed against the wall, his neck and limbs felt stiff. He noted that the warmth that had been present on his lap was gone and his hand was resting on the cold concrete floor. Steve blinked the grogginess away and the blurs of color before him began to take shape as his focus cleared. He must have lost a lot of blood, he hadn't felt this fuzzy in quite some time. In the corner as Steve's vision cleared he saw Tony, back in his human form clutching what little shreds that had been his clothing to himself for some decency. That wouldn't do and with a low grunt Steve shifted and removed his suit jacket and held it out to him.

“....Here...you must be cold.” He said with a voice still gravelly from sleep. Tony didn't respond but leaned over and took the jacket he eyed the torn up sleeve for a moment then slipped it on and leaned his back against the wall again keeping his gaze from Steve. “Tony...”

“What?” He snapped. He turned his head eyes sharp with aggression.

“Don't do this....don't shut me out. Not now.” Steve scooted himself over wincing from the pain in his arm.

Tony huffed with irritation. “Stop moving you idiot you're hurt.” Despite the venom in Tony's voice he relented and moved closer to Steve, but didn't dare touch him. The silence dragged on between them for several long minutes.

“We have to talk at some point.” Steve stated after so long. He could see Tony tense up beside him. “We cannot just pretend that-”

“I am fucking aware of that!” Tony bit. Steve flinched unintentionally at the angry outburst. “What is there to say Steve!” Tony continued, he finally faced Steve his expression grave and so full of self loathing. “I am a monster. I have hidden this my entire life. That's why I never let anyone get close to me because sooner or later I hurt people I-I have killed people Steve. Now you will want nothing to do with me, because I am just a fucking animal!” Steve heard enough he clasped his hands on either side of Tony's face to force him to look Steve in the eyes.

“Stop!” He ordered him in his best commanding voice he could muster. “Stop this right now! You do not-do not- get to tell me what I think and what I feel Tony.” Steve loosened his hold and ran his hand through Tony's hair. “Because I would never think that about you...you are not a monster you are not an animal. I love you. I still love you and I will always...love you...” His hand trailed down to Tony's neck and he brushed his thumb along the bite scar. “I marked you...I bonded with you, and I will not give up on us and dammit you better not give up on us either!”

Tony breathed out, a surprised choking sound as he ducked his head down. He looked up again eyes wet with held in tears. “I....I thought...” He started and cleared his throat, but Steve shushed him before he could continue.

“It doesn't matter...I will not give up on you Tony. We will get out of here and I will protect you.” Steve brought his good arm up and wrapped it around Tony and pulled him in close. Tony sighed and rested his head against Steve's shoulder.

“If this gets out. If anyone finds out they might execute me.” Tony stated quietly. Steve only hugged him closer.

“I would never let that happen.” He reassured.

“...I suppose you have a lot of questions...”

“I do.” Steve admitted. “But not right now.” He was feeling fatigued again and that was a bad sign. Steve hadn't fed recently, and now with the loss of blood from his injury he was approaching a dangerous level of hunger. With his increased healing ability that only made matters worse as he was burning through extra energy that his body needed. He wouldn't ask Tony, not after witnessing the agony he went through during a shift. If they could figure out a way to escape then maybe Steve could get a blood pack and everything would be alright. He just needed to close his eyes and think of a solution. Just close his eyes, and he did.

* * *

 

“Agent Romanoff...run that by me again.” Fury stated as they walked through the halls of Shield HQ.

“Sir...No sign of Stark or Rogers since the event last night. I investigated Stark Tower and the place was empty. I suspect foul play sir.” Natasha filled in her increasingly infuriated boss. “They were last seen leaving at approximately 8:45 PM after Stark behaved rather...aggressively towards Agent 13.”

“You suspect the reasoning behind that is in his nature?” He asked her as they rounded a corner.

“Indeed. Werewolves are-were notorious for their short tempers. Especially when bonded. They had been known to kill if they felt their mate was threatened in any way. I suspect that was the reason for Stark's behavior now whether Rogers was aware of this fact or not is beyond me. If he did he will need to be tried for harboring a criminal. Werewolves were exterminated for a reason they are too dangerous.”

Fury held his hand up. “Let's not jump to conclusions just yet agent. First we need to find these two and get them here and that is the problem we are facing. I imagine Stane is behind their sudden dissappearance?”

“It looks that way Sir. Given that he was aware of Stark's nature, and they were last seen being escorted out of the building by him.”

“Get me a location. He cannot have gone too far.”

Natasha gave a firm nod. “I am on it Sir.”

* * *

 

When Steve woke again Tony was shaking him and repeating his name. Steve blinked again and shook the dazed feeling away. When had he fallen asleep again? Steve became more alert when he noticed they were not alone. Obadiah was outside the cell opening the door and tossed some clothes on the floor.

“Get dressed then get out here.” The man ordered gruffly. Apparently he was still disappointed that Tony hadn't ripped Steve to pieces the previous night. Tony took the clothes a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt and began slipping them on. Steve winced as he too stood up. He didn't know what Obadiah was planning, but he wasn't about to let the man do anything to Tony.

Tony held his head high and walked out and stared Obadiah down. “You too Captain.” Steve was going to follow even if Obadiah had tried to stop him. He glared at the man that had put them into this predicament. There was still no telling what he had planned for them now. Obadiah snapped his fingers and two guards walked up to Steve and pressed the barrel of a pistol into his back. “Don't try anything.” He warned and motioned for Tony to follow. They walked out of the cell room and through a hallway. It looked to be an old Stark Industries warehouse. Tony's father had several of them filled with old prototypes and unfinished projects made on the companies dime. Tony hadn't had them cleared out yet.

They were led to an open room a single chair was positioned a few feet away from some chains on the floor. They were bolted into the concete through some large metal rings. There were three lengths in total and Tony could only guess who those were for.

“The moon already passed Obadiah...I won't change for another month.” He stated but Obadiah just had the guards sit Steve down in the chair. They cuffed his arms behind his back and ran a line from his wrists to his ankles. Steve gave a tug on the chain...the metal was reinforced with something strong he tried to break it but it wasn't giving.

“I know about your strength Captain...I had those made in case things didn't go to plan.” Obadiah informed him. He looked down at Tony and pointed at the chains. “On your knees.”

“I told you-” Tony began and Obadiah slapped him. Steve jolted forward, the bite on his arm was still tender he winced slightly but he struggled against the restraints.

“I didn't ask you a damn thing. I said on your knees!” The older man practically shouted. Tony grit his teeth and sank down to the floor by the chains. Obadiah locked the wrist cuffs around Tony's arms and then placed the larger cuff around his neck. Tony's jaw was tight, his entire body tense with pent up fury. Steve hated to see him like this. Treated as if he were a wild animal. It didn't make sense...were they planning on just leaving him there until the next phase of the moon? Steve tried to break the cuffs again, but he was tired, weak from the blood loss.

“Here is what is going to happen Tony.” Obadiah stated in a now friendly tone. “As far as we know you are the last of your kind. The vampires wiped out your species ages ago. I cannot pass this kind of opportunity up.”

“Opportunity?” Tony questioned.

“Your kind was once used to win wars Tony. They were slaves really, but what can you expect from a pack of animals? Killing, murder, death it's what you crave deep down. It's instinct. You can't be expected to fight it.” Obadiah chuckled to himself. “The owners used to mark their property with bites...like yours.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“That's not what it stands for.” The Brunette ground out through clenched teeth. Steve looked up to Obadiah and to Tony. He never intended it to represent something like that. Yes he wanted people to know Tony was his, but as in off limits, that he was committed not to own him. He hoped that wasn't how Tony would see it.

“Oh it doesn't? You two bonded didn't you? You devoted yourself to blondie here.” Obadiah ruffled Steve's hair. Steve grunted and shook his head to get the man to stop touching him. “It's still ownership Tony...in a different light. He owns your cock is what it means.”

“That's not why I did it!” Steve hissed. “It was a promise. My promise to him!”

“and what promise was that Captain.” Obadiah questioned. Steve stared up at him then looked over to Tony.

His eyes met Tony's. “...that I'll always love him...” He said quietly.

“Jesus Christ.” Obadiah rubbed his face. “It's just the blood lust Captain. You'll understand soon enough. The high would have worn off and eventually you would have sought other more exciting company. Of course I don't know many partners will be willing to bed a guy that fucks a dog.”

“I fuck the man not the animal!” Steve retorted. He hated the way this man was talking about Tony like he wasn't even human.

“Speaking of the animal...” Obadiah leered. “I suppose I have let you stall me long enough. It's time to get down to business. You and I are going to help Tony here into a shift.”

“I can't.” Tony bit. “It doesn't work that way!”

“Have you ever done the research Tony? Have you ever read about your kind? What they were capable of? You are a pure bred lycanthrope you can change by will you just never tried. You feared your gift.”

“Gift?” Tony gaped. “Gift? You call this a gift? This isn't a gift this is a fucking curse!” He gestured with his hands the chains rattling against the floor. “Why would I ever want to change? I hate it! It fucking hurts. It's the worst pain you can ever imagine. No. I can't do it.”

Obadiah sighed and shook his head. “I should have suspected that would be the case.” He dropped his hand onto Steve's shoulder. Steve didn't like where this was going. Obadiah had said he would find a use for Steve and now he feared he figured out what that use was going to be. Obadiah sucker punched Steve in the jaw. Tony lurched forward towards Obadiah, but the chains stopped him short.

“Stop it! Leave him alone!” Tony yelled. Steve shook the dizzy feeling away.

“Change...and I will stop.” He hit Steve again, the blonde's head whipped to the side. Tony shouted for him to stop.

“Tony...” Steve breathed. “Fight it...don't give into him.” He said weakly. They couldn't allow Obadiah's plan to succeed. Someone had to find them before then. Tony would never forgive himself if he passed it on to others.

Tony shook his head. “I won't let him kill you.” he protested. Obadiah hit Steve again, and again.

“Stop! Stop! I can't do it I don't know how!”

“CHANGE!” Obadiah bellowed he pulled a gun out and aimed it at Steve. Tony's chest was heaving with rage and fear. Tony shut his eyes tightly he tried he was trying but he didn't know how to even...it wasn't possible without the moon.

“I can't!” Tony hit his fist against the concrete. Steve's spat some blood from his mouth, his jaw hurt, his lip was bleeding he was pretty certain something may have gotten broken. Obadiah was getting impatient. He had to trigger a response from Tony. They were bonded that was clear from the bite on Tony's neck. They responded to threats to their mates, and Tony was getting riled up but it wasn't enough. Obadaih aimed and fired the gun there was a loud bang and the bullet ripped through Steve's kneecap. Steve screamed as the pain exploded in his leg, shooting up his thigh and down his calf.

This was his fault. Tony thought as he stared at Steve's pale face. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat he was heaving in breaths blood spilled from the open wound. Tony clenched his fists together as a rage so primal invaded his mind. He wanted to kill Obadiah. He wanted him dead. He wanted to rip the man apart himself. He hurt Steve. He hurt his mate, he could die...Tony might have gotten him killed because he was afraid. Afraid of the beast that lurked inside.

A deep guttural growl rumbled in Tony's throat. He leaned forward on his hands and the sound of shifting bones echoed throughout the room. Steve opened his eyes and stared at his lover writhing on the floor shifting again into the beast...willingly. The change was a lot more rapid this time as if Tony were not even fighting it, he welcomed the beast to take him over completely. Limbs elongated, fur sprouted and teeth and claws grew sharp, the clothes Obadiah had provided ripped and shredded.

The beast howled and lunged for Obadiah, but the chains kept him from getting near him. The man grinned as he walked around and eyed Tony. “Perfect...absolutely perfect.” Tony could change on will he just had to be persuaded. Obadiah snapped his fingers for the guards and he whispered to them. “Bring in the subjects.”

Steve slumped against the chair feeling shaky and weak. He had to feed. The pangs in his abdomen were agonizing along with his leg. He needed blood or else he wouldn't heal in time. He was loosing too much. He had to be strong and stay awake he had to get himself and Tony out of here. Steve tried to break the cuffs again, but he was even weaker than before, and any little shift sent a shock of pain through his knee and leg. He could do nothing as he watched the “test subjects” people subjected to bites from Tony. Obadiah was serious...he was going to create a pack of new werewolves using Tony.

 


	12. Frenzied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stupid fic has taken me way too long to finish. So I sat down and FORCED myself to finish this. I actually feel pretty good about the direction I took the ending. I know I'm not good at surprises I make things pretty obvious...but here's hoping someone gets some enjoyment out of it.

Obadiah was unhappy with the results of his little experiment. When it came to humans afflicted with lycanthropy it wasn't an instant change that occurred. They would have to wait for a full moon cycle before they would even know if it worked. Tony was somewhat relieved of that fact there was a chance he hadn't passed it on to the others. He hoped there was something they were missing like needing a full moon or maybe modern humans had developed some kind of immunity to the disease? Obadiah was pacing in the room and rubbing his forehead. He was running out of time...someone would surely catch on soon that Tony Stark and Captain America had disappeared. He had been riding on the hope that this process would have gone much faster.

If the other vampires found Tony he could lose the chance to create his little army. The number of other vampires though that would pay for a creature such as these. Maybe he wasn't going about this the right way. Maybe bites weren't the way it was transferred. Tony had been born a werewolf maybe the key was locked in the man's biology. “Got to be another way.” Obadiah mumbled to himself as he paced.” Tony was sitting back on his haunches, gold eyes tracking Obadiah's movements. Since changing voluntarily he found he was in a lot more control of himself. He didn't think quite as clearly, but for now he was more formidable in this form. He glanced every once in a while to Steve he was still wincing from the pain in his leg. The smell of Steve's blood was thick in the air and it made Tony's insides twist in worry.

Eventually Obadiah had the guards unlock the cuffs from Steve's wrists and ankles. They hoisted Steve up and he grunted from the pain in his leg. “Take him back to the cell he fulfilled his purpose.” Tony's ears perked up and he stood up with a warning growl. They were hurting him and he didn't like that. Steve breathed out and limped with the guards. He looked back at Tony with a worried expression. Steve didn't want to be separated from him. He didn't know what else Obadiah might try and do to Tony. Tony tried to pull on the chains as they escorted Steve out of the room, the rings clinked together but he wasn't strong enough to break them.

Steve heard Tony's distress and he tried to turn back but the pain in his leg gave way and he dropped down in the hall. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to fight though the pain. Everything hurt, he hated what Obadiah was doing to Tony. He felt weak and hungry. Steve inhaled sharply, and everything around him seemed to go into a blur except...he could hear the rhythmic thumping, he could hear the flow through veins and arteries. Steve's insides lurched in hunger a hunger so powerful it consumed him completely. His body seemed to go completely numb, he felt no pain he felt nothing at all.

The guard reached down to hoist Steve back up and Steve reacted instantly. He grabbed the guard pulling him down and sank his teeth into the man's neck and ripped a chunk of flesh from him. The man screamed as Steve latched his mouth over the gaping wound and he drank. The other guard tried to pry Steve off of him, but he turned on the other guard fangs exposed and he hissed before grabbing the other guard by the neck. The super Soldier rammed him into the wall; the pain in his leg and arm forgotten as the want to feed filled him. Steve cracked the man's skull into the wall and then bit into his neck and greedily sucked down his fill. The liquid revitalizing him completely.

The first guard tried to scramble away, holding a hand to his neck and fumbling for the gun on his hip. Steve let the body drop and turned back to the first guard, he stalked towards the man on the ground. He disarmed him by ripping the gun from his fingers and then with a swift movement grasped his jaw and and the side of his head and twisted, snapping the neck. Steve was experiencing a frenzy and he couldn't stop himself. He limped slightly down the hall as all of his instincts went into overdrive. Blood... Steve needed blood...living blood and he could smell it. A few more guards attempted to subdue him, but Steve was brutal in his attacks, and with his added strength it only increased the level of carnage he was able to wreck with his bare hands and teeth.

Obadiah heard the screams of his men and the eerie silence that followed was haunting. He gripped tightly the hand grip of the pistol he had used on Steve and held it ready towards the hallway. Tony was tugging and pulling on the chains, he too was reacting to Steve's frenzy. The scent of blood was all in the air and he could feel Steve's need, his rage. Tony snarled as he tried to break through the chains that bound him. He wanted blood, he wanted to rip Obadiah limb from limb for daring to hurt his mate.

Steve came limping out from the hall, blood spattered on his face and clothing. There was a smear of red across his mouth and as he bared his fangs at Obadiah the fresh blood stained his teeth. Obadiah fired the pistol at Steve, the shot rang out the bullet pierced through Steve's shoulder. He barely flinched back and continued to walk forward. Obadiah fired again, missing, and again the bullet this time hit Steve's chest, he paused only a moment and hissed at the man before he stalked up to him again he dodged Obadiah's next shot and lunged at him grabbing the gun and used his hand to hand skills to disarm him. With the gun wrestled free from Obadiah Steve shoved him back and aimed the gun at Tony's chains and fired. The links didn't break but the bullet weakened them enough for Steve to kneel down and with his super soldier strength broke his mate free.

Sensing this was a lost cause Obadiah tried to retreat before either one of them noticed. Tony though was swift in his movements and he ran towards Obadiah using his lower leverage to knock into the man's legs and trip him. Obadiah fell to the floor onto his back, he sat up and scrambled back as he came face to face with a frenzied, and furious werewolf. Tony's gold eyes bored into him and his sharp teeth were bared as he slowly stalked towards him.

“Tony...now wait just a minute. I only was doing what was best...had anyone else discovered this you would have been killed! You hear me! I was going to save your kind from extinction!” Tony continued forward, his ears were down and a low growl rumbled through his throat. Steve now was beside him staring down at Obadiah, his bleeding chest was heaving. Tony stopped and looked up at Steve a moment and he gave the wolf a brief nod. “Tony?”

Tony made a leap at him, using his heavy paws on the man's chest to shove him down to the concrete floor. Wasting no time Tony closed his jaws over Obadiah's right arm and thrashed his head violently ripping into tender flesh. Claws shredded through the fabric of Obadiah's suit and clawed deep gashes into his chest. Obadiah screamed in agony as the beast literally ripped him apart, and Steve remained nearby watching as the man that tried to hurt them was torn up by his own mate. The frenzy faded and when Obadiah was finally silenced Steve knelt down the pain of the gunshots finally reaching his hazy brain.

Tony padded over to Steve, the fur around his maw sticky with Obadiah's blood. Steve reached out with his hands and petted over Tony's dense fur around his ears and neck. They made it. They were safe. Steve held his forehead to Tony's and continued to run his fingers through the black silky fur. “We're okay....we're okay now Tony...” Steve tried to swallow back the guilt he felt for the needless violence he had caused, but there had been no other way. Obadiah would have had Steve killed and he was going to take Tony away. Cage him like an animal. Steve was a little out of it from his injuries, but the blood he had drank was speeding up his healing factor. He hadn't noticed anyone else had entered until he felt Tony tense up and a growl vibrated through his chest.

Steve looked up over to the entryway and there stood Natasha with a few other agents. It had been a stroke of luck they had managed to find the limo that Obadiah had rigged to take Tony and Steve to this place. It was easy to connect the dots as this warehouse belonged to Stark Industries. Natasha hadn't expected to walk into such a blood bath through, the coppery smell permeated the air all around her. She knew a werewolf kill when she saw one. There was no mistaking who had been the cause of the bloodied heap on the floor nearby. She eyed the massive wolf sitting beside Steve warily. It had been many years since Natasha had been in the presence of a werewolf, she felt foolish for not seeing the signs earlier. Natasha pressed a finger to her communications mic in her ear. “We need emergency medical for Captain Rogers.”

An agent went to approach Steve to assist him, but Tony made a small lunge towards him and snapped at him. The agent backed off and held his hands up non threateningly. Tony stood up and growled. The fur along his back was ridgid and he swished his tail in warning. Steve soothed him, petting his hand along Tony's back.

“It's okay Tony, they're here to help us.” Tony didn't relax his gold eyes were fixed on Natasha.

“That's right.” Natasha replied. “We need to get you out of here immediately Captain. Can you stand?” Steve looked down, his knee was throbbing horribly and his shoulder felt stiff too.

“I think so...maybe.” Steve grunted as he attempted to stand, he stumbled a little bit and an agent moved to help brace him. Tony growled again but this time he remained still. Steve stroked down his head and rubbed at an ear. “Shh it's okay...they're not taking me far. You'll be right behind me.” Steve looked over to Natasha. “ Right?”

Natasha was silent a moment before she nodded. “Yes, of course right behind you.” She gave Steve a soft smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Steve felt his stomach clench in worry as alarm bells rang in his head. Something wasn't right about this, and he had the feeling that Tony sensed it too. The agent was coaxing Steve to move away from Tony, but Steve planted his feet best he could.

“Wait...no I want Tony to come with me.” Steve demanded.

“He'll be right behind you.” Natasha reassured him. Steve noticed her hands were clasped behind her back they had been since she arrived.

“Let him change back first. Get him some clothes and then I'll go, I want to make sure he's alright.”

“We'll take care of it Steve. You need medical attention.”

“What's going on here.” Steve demanded and he kept a steady gaze on Natasha.

Natasha appeared to sigh lightly and she shook her head briefly. “I'm sorry. I have orders.”

Steve threw his elbow into the agent's jaw, and made a move towards Natasha in an effort to disarm her. Natasha had her 9mm pistol out in a flash, and fired off a single round right as Steve's hand closed around her wrist and jerked upwards.

The gun blast echoed throughout the warehouse followed by Tony's pained cry. Steve turned to see Tony slump over onto the floor a pool of red forming beneath him. Steve never felt such a seizing panic in his life as he did at that moment. It was as if everything were moving in slow motion around him, all sound faded to dull muffled noise, he only saw Tony. Steve dropped Natasha's wrist from his grasp as he limped over to his lover. Steve collapsed down beside Tony, his hand shaking as he held it over the thick black fur. “Tony...” Steve whispered. He was panting rapidly his chest rising and falling as he emitted a small whine in reply. Steve shook his head and felt the wetness of tears well in his eyes. “Please...Tony no...” He couldn't face this world alone, not without Tony. Not without the one person that made this future worth living in.

Tony's gold eyes locked with Steve's as he lifted his head and rested it in Steve's lap with another low whine. Steve petted his hand over Tony's fur and he leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “...I love you Tony...” Steve whispered and his breath hitched. “So much.” Tony's tail thumped lightly against the concrete floor once, then twice before he went still.

Natasha hit her communicator. “...Director...target neutralized...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun duun...I will admit...I actually did tear up while writing the end to this chapter...


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the final chapter! After many months of writer's block I have finally finished it!

Steve stood outside in the darkness his eyes gazing up at the light cast down by the full moon. It was a summer evening and the air was warm as a light breeze blew through the trees. Shield had set him up with the mountain cabin as their attempted compensation sorry for killing your lover gesture. As much as everyone said the world still needed Captain America Steve decided it was time to take an early retirement. He had his entire life after all, and for now he wanted to take the time and get himself settled. They had let him choose the location and had assured him that there would be no surveillance and no spies.

For the past few weeks Steve had walked the perimeter and checked the trees and rocks for anything that could be hidden cameras. He had found a few and promptly smashed them before flipping the bird at the fortunate viewers. Steve had placed a few calls to Fury about that and either they had gotten better about hiding their surveillance equipment, or they had finally learned to leave Steve alone. Natasha had expressed concern for Steve remaining so isolated without a consisted blood source, but Steve had that taken care of. He had a decent sized stock in the cabin and could always order for more if need be. He had enough money in his account to live comfortably for several years, not to mention the back pay he received from the army upon his awakening. Steve had simply collected on it and placed everything in a private account...Tony had helped him set that up.

Steve heard a rustle in the trees and some twigs snapping. He glanced over into the dark underbrush and walked over. A figure moved through the trees towards him and Steve smiled softly as he knelt down. Four large paws stepped through the grass, an elegant creature with fur black as night and eyes shining gold. Steve motioned for the wolf to come closer and it did, tail swishing back and forth and ears were perked up in interest. Steve ran his hands through the fur affectionately, and scratched under the wolf's chin. The fur there was wet and sticky.

“Hey...get a good catch tonight love?” Steve asked and then scratched behind the wolf's ears. It nestled it's head against Steve's chest lovingly. “A few more hours and we can go back in.” Steve's fingers carded through the thick fur and brushed against the skin underneath. He traced the circular raised flesh on the wolf's chest briefly before dropping his hands to the grass. The wolf sniffed the air briefly and yipped softly before bounding off into the woods again. Steve sat on the grass and waited looking up at the moon and the twinkling stars in the sky.

Once the wolf returned again Steve stood up and together they walked back to the cabin and Steve opened the door letting the wolf enter first then himself. “Let's get you cleaned up.” Steve said as he wet a cloth and wiped it across the animal's muzzle and paws. Steve didn't appreciate animal blood on the floors and in his bed. He rinsed the cloth and wrung it out then motioned the wolf to follow him to the bedroom. The wolf hopped onto the queen size bed and curled up on the left side as Steve changed to a T-shirt and boxers, before laying down himself. He reached out and petted his hand across the wolf's back as sleep claimed him.

In the morning Steve briefly woke and scooted closer to the warm body beside him, wrapping his arm protectively around the smooth skin, and he pressed a kiss to a neck. There was muffled hum and the other's hand clasped around Steve's and held it. Steve smiled sleepily and kissed the neck again, his lips lingering over a bite scar. There was a bit of a gasp from his bed partner and Steve chuckled softly before raising himself up and trailing kisses along their neck cheek and lips. Steve carefully moved himself on top, straddling the other and pressing more heated kisses to their mouth. “Hm..morning Tony.” Steve whispered.

They owed everything to Natasha really. Fury had given her the order to exterminate Tony viewing him to be too dangerous to be kept alive. After all there was a long list of mysterious deaths, including Tony's college roommate James Rhodes that they suspected were Tony's doing. Natasha though took pity on the pair and while she may have been a bit dramatic with the gun shot it had been non lethal. Tony had passed out from the exhaustion of the entire situation which only added to Natasha's ruse.

With the help of her trusted friend and agent Clint Barton. Natasha had Tony sent away to remain in hiding until they could safely set up the cabin for him and Steve, since Natasha was all too aware of the fear people had when it came to werewolves. If Fury hadn't given the order someone else would have. It was for their own protection, and Steve was willing to take an early retirement to spend time with his mate. 

Tony's brown eyes still had a hint of gold in them from last night's shift as he gazed affectionately at Steve. His hands eased up over Steve's shoulders and down his back, sneaking under his shirt and up to feel his delectable skin. Tony smiled at Steve with half lidded eyes, he was already naked for Steve and his member was hard against Steve's thigh. “Morning Steve.” They kissed again, Tony rolling them over with himself on top now. Steve ran his hands up Tony's chest, pausing briefly on the circular scar from Natasha's bullet. A reminder of how close they had come to losing everything. They made love in the early morning light. A vampire and the last werewolf, lovers, bonded mates for life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't add this...I almost ended on a sad note, but I felt that was just mean and I couldn't do it. I know it was obvious, but I wanted to give that little tiny bit of doubt. So for anyone that stuck through this fanfiction mess. THANK YOU. I know vampires and werewolves are cliche' and overdone, but I have always been a fan of the dynamics that it creates. When I started this I felt pretty silly for writing it and felt a little stupid...but I do feel good about this one. I hope you did too! Comments and Kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Adding a paragraph to better explain what happened. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a RP a friend and I did a while back. I have others I hope to write someday.


End file.
